la venganza
by mar-shiro neko
Summary: Mikan se adentra a la academia Alice para conseguir venganza, pero no esta sola, la acompañaran sus amigos que comparten el mismo pasado que ella, peleas por un amor nuevo, traición por romper promesas, todo eso es lo que Mikan enfrentara al querer conseguir su venganza
1. personajes

Este es mi primer fic subido, ya antes había hecho uno pero este es el primero que subo espero que les guste y si no díganme porque, gracias.

Y como no quiero ser demandada, Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni sus personajes pero la historia es 100% mía, bueno iniciamos

**Personajes:**

**Mikan Yukihara**

Es una chica de 15 años de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color castaño claro, ojos color avellana, de estatura media y piel clara, verdaderamente hermosa.

Su personalidad era amable y sonriente pero desde que una organización asesino a sus padres cuando tenía 6 años de edad se volvió fría e inexpresiva, excepto con sus amigos, no le agrada que le tengan lastima y solo confía en las personas que la conocen de verdad, pero cuidado con hacerla enfadar ya que no tiene piedad con las personas que le hagan daño a sus seres queridos, conforme avanza la historia desarrolla sentimientos por Natsume.

Sus mejores amigos son: Hotaru Imai, Aihara Ichiro, Yoshida Mei, Tsuruya Haru, Hikara misaki y Haruno Keita, con este último tiene una relación más estrecha porque lo ama y el a ella pero por razones no están juntos.

Sus alices son anulación, robo, copeo e inserción

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Es un chico de cabellera color azabache, ojos color carmesí, de piel clara y estatura alta, edad de 15 años.

Su personalidad es fría y siempre trae una cara de pocos amigos, él es un chico muy apuesto y muy deseado por las chicas del colegio, pero siempre las ignora diciendo que son demasiado ruidosas, se preocupa demasiado por sus seres queridos, más sin embargo no lo demuestra, él está en la academia desde los 6 años de edad, al principio solo le causa curiosidad el pasado de Mikan, pero conforme la va conociendo se generan sentimientos por ella.

Su mejor amigo es Ruka Nogi y a Haruno Keita le tiene desprecio por ser tan cercano a Mikan

Su Alice es el del fuego, estrella especial y clase peligrosa

**Ruka Nogi **

Es un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos azules como el cielo, alto y piel clara, con la edad de 15 años.

Al igual que Natsume es acosado por las chicas de la academia por tener la apariencia de "un príncipe azul", él se comporta frio y distante ya que cree que así alejara a las acosadoras pero tiene el efecto contrario, su verdadera personalidad es ser mable y cariñoso pero al ver a Natsume sufrir el también sufre y no sonreirá hasta que Natsume lo haga, el llego a la academia a los 6 años junto con Natsume.

Su mejor amigo es Natsume Hyuuga y conforme avanza la historia tiene sentimientos por Mikan y Hotaru.

Su Alice es el de feromonas de animales, su rango son 2 estrellas y está en habilidades somáticas.

**Hotaru Imai**

Es una joven muy bella, con el cabello corto y unos ojos violetas, de estatura media y piel clara. Edad 15 años

Su actitud es fría y silenciosa, casi nunca habla con las personas, pero siempre se preocupa por sus amigos a su manera, es muy inteligente y siempre está inventando algo nuevo, es chantajista y le encanta el dinero, ella está en la academia desde los 7 años de edad, conoce muy bien a Mikan ya que antes de estar en la escuela convivio con su familia, pero cuando murieron los padres de Mikan, la castaña decidió separarse de ella para protegerla, poco tiempo después la encontraron y fue llevada a la academia.

Su mejor amiga es Mikan Yukihara y conforme avanza la historia desarrolla sentimientos por Ruka Nogi.

Su Alice es el de la invención, rango 3 estrellas y está en clase de habilidad técnica

**Aihara Ichiro**

Es un chico muy guapo de ojos azules, con cabello color castaño claro, alto y piel clara edad 15

Su comportamiento es muy infantil ya que siempre dice o hace algo verdaderamente estúpido cuando menos el momento lo amerita, a pesar de eso es muy inteligente y amoroso, a Mikan la trata como una hermana menor ya que la conoció cuando tenía 7 años (Mikan ya estaba acompañada de Mei y Keita) sus padres lo abandonaron cuando inconscientemente trato de matarlos mientras dormía, ya que cuando descansaba, su Alice del aire se descontrolo y quito el oxígeno de su casa menos el que estaba alrededor de él dejando a si a sus padres asustados y con odio hacia él, poco tiempo después la conoció y lo invito a que viajara con ella para entrenarlo al principio era triste pero conforme avanzo el tiempo todos lo ayudaron a que olvidara su pasado y se volvió alegre.

Sus mejores amigos son Yoshida Mei, Tsuruya Haru, Hikara misaki, Haruno Keita y Mikan Yukihara. El mantiene una relación con Yoshida Mei desde hace 2 años, al principio se odiaban pero conforme crecieron surgieron sentimientos mutuos.

Su Alice es la tierra y el aire

**Yoshida Mei**

Tiene el cabello lacio y negro hasta la cintura, de estatura media, ojos color gris y piel clara, tiene 15 años

Es una chica alegre y simpática con las personas a las que ama, en cambio con las personas que no conoce simplemente los odia ya que cree que lo único que quieren hacerle más daño a Mikan, ellas se conocieron cuando tenían 7 años de edad (Mikan ya estaba acompañada de Keita), sus padres la abandonaron al nacer y Mikan le ofreció ir con ella, más adelante le platica su historia y la entrena para que mejore y controle sus Alices, desde entonces le tiene mucho cariño a la castaña y trata de hacer que no sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido.

Sus mejores amigos son Aihara Ichiro, Tsuruya Haru, Hikara misaki, Haruno Keita y Mikan Yukihara

Tiene una relación con aihara Ichiro desde hace 2 años, al principio le odiaba, ya que Mikan sin conocerlo lo invito a que viajara con ellos y ella desconfiaba de él pero al conocerlo y ver que no tenía malas intenciones lo acepto y surgió el sentimiento de amor.

Su Alice es el del agua y el hielo

**Tsuruya Haru**

Un chico apuesto de cabellera color plata y ojos del mismo color, es alto y con piel clara de 15 años.

Es una persona muy despreocupada, pero cuando el momento lo amerita se vuelve serio y no muestra compasión por las personas que dañan a sus seres queridos, a Mikan la trata como una hermana menor ya que la conoció cuando los dos tenían apenas 7 años (Mikan ya estaba con Keita, Mei y Haru), él se unió a Mikan junto a misaki, ella los invito a que viajara con ellos porque al igual que la castaña perdió a sus padres y no tenía donde quedarse, así que acepto y desde entonces es una persona muy importante para él, ella le enseño a pelear y a controlar su Alice.

Sus mejores amigos son Aihara Ichiro, Yoshida Mei, Hikara misaki, Haruno Keita y Mikan Yukihara. Tiene una relación con Hikara misaki desde hace 2 años, a ella la conoció antes de unirse a Mikan porque sus familias se conocían y sus padres murieron el mismo día.

Sus Alice son el rayo y la pesadilla

**Hikara misaki**

Una chica de cabello hasta la cintura de color azul obscuro con ojos negros, piel clara y estatura media, muy hermosa de 15 años

Su actitud es muy parecida a la de Haru y hará cualquier cosa para que Mikan, la persona que la apoyo para sacarla de la obscuridad no sufra más, ella conoció a Haru desde que tenía 5 años de edad porque sus familias se conocían y eran grandes amigas pero un día hubo un terremoto en su pueblo y sus familias quedaron enterradas en los escombros, desde ese día siempre se sintió sola a pesar de tenerlo a él, pero cuando conoció a la castaña ella le ayudo a superar ese dolor y la entreno para ocultar sus emociones y usar sus alices

Sus mejores amigos son Aihara Ichiro, Yoshida Mei, Tsuruya Haru, Haruno Keita y Mikan Yukihara. Tiene una relación de 2 años con Tsuruya Haru

Sus alices son la obscuridad y la maldición

**Haruno Keita**

Un joven demasiado apuesto con cabello color miel y ojos verdes, alto y de piel clara, de 15 años.

Al igual que Mikan por culpa de una organización asesinaron a sus padres, es frio aun cuando esta con sus amigos, solo con Mikan es dulce y amable él fue el primero en conocer a Mikan y desde entonces la ama por tener tanto en común con él, se le ha declarado a la castaña y ella también lo ama pero por seguridad no son nada, ambos se quieren ya que entrenaron juntos y superaron su pasado, sus amigos siempre los molestan haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, es muy celoso cuando se trata de Mikan y muy impulsivo

Sus mejores amigos son Aihara Ichiro, Yoshida Mei, Tsuruya Haru, Hikara misaki y Mikan Yukihara. Tiene una relación demasiado estrecha con Mikan y odia a Natsume Hyuuga por intentar alejarlo de Mikan.

Sus alices son el fuego y la muerte

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bueno esa es la presentación de los personajes, perdón por los errores de ortografía y como ya se habrán dado cuenta Natsume va a tener a un contrincante por Mikan mujajajajaja

Bueno eso es todo tratare de subir el primer capítulo pronto espero que le guste adiós


	2. capitulo 1:el lugar que mas odio

Bueno aquí inicia el primer capítulo, ya conocieron a los personajes y espero que les hayan gustado, Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia es 100% mía

**Capítulo 1: el lugar que más odio**

**Sueño:**

-Mikan prométeme que no saldrás de aquí pase lo que pase- le pedía una mujer de aproximadamente 27 años, a una niña de 6 metiéndola en el armario

-¿pero mami que sucede? ¿Dónde está papa?- preguntaba la pequeña que estaba confundida

-no te preocupes mi niña, todo saldrá bien, pero necesito que te quedes ahí y no salgas hasta que veas que no hay nadie, por favor- le dijo la mujer para luego emparejar el armario

-oh, veo que estabas aquí Yuka- dijo un hombre alto de cabellera rojiza, entrando a la habitación, pero para suerte de la mujer no vio a la pequeña

-cállate y dime donde esta Azumi- exigió en voz alta la castaña

-pues si tanto quieres saber, te lo diré, tu querido esposo está MUERTO, y si tu no quieres terminar igual dime donde está la niña- dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro

Conteniéndose las ganas de llorar le dijo –para que, para que la uses en tus malditos trabajos, ni loca te lo diría, prefiero morir antes de que ella sufra- le contesto de manera agresiva y con mucho enfado.

-Bueno si tanto insistes…. sufre- término de decir el hombre para que luego la mujer callera al suelo agonizando de dolor y el hombre desapareciera de la habitación

-mamá, resiste por favor- dijo la pequeña saliendo del armario con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su madre que estaba en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en la boca, simplemente no podía creer que su padre estuviera muerto y ahora su madre estaba a punto de dejarla sola.

-Mikan, prométeme que serás fuerte *tos* tu padre y yo te entrenamos y sabes usar muy bien tus alices, así que cuídate…, sabes que siempre te amare...- termino de decir con su último aliento que le quedaba

-¡mamá nooo!- grito la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su madre muerta enfrente de ella

**Fin del sueño**

-mamá- se despertó un poco asustada por el sueño una castaña de 15 años

-¿Mikan te encuentras bien?, ¿otra vez tuviste ese sueño?- pregunto un chico de su misma edad levantándose para ver que le sucedía a la castaña

-sí, es la tercera vez esta semana, ya no sé qué hacer para dejar de pensar en eso- le contesto la chica con los ojos vidriosos

-tranquila todo estará bien, sabes que con migo no te tienes que hacer la fuerte, porque al igual que tú, yo también eh sufrido lo mismo- le dijo el chico abrazándola por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de esta

Y era cierto con él era el único a quien le mostraba sus emociones, con el no temía llorar, ni hacerse la fuerte

-gracias, por eso te amo, Keita - le contesto la chica para voltearlo a ver y luego besarlo en los labios

-y yo a ti, Mikan- le respondió al final del beso

-jajajaja, tan temprano y ya están así, jajajaja- se burló un chico de ojos azules parado junto con otras tres personas

-¡CALLATE, ICHIRO!- le gritaron Mei, Haru y misaki mientras le tapaban la boca

Los dos chicos quedaron verdaderamente sonrojados por el comentario de su amigo y al ver que eran observados por los demás a escondidas.

-¡CALLENSE Y DIGANOS QUE HACE ESPIANDONOS!- gritaron los 2 al unísono con cara de pocos amigos

Los 4 chicos al ver esa cara de ambos temieron por su vida y salieron corriendo dejando de nuevo solos a los dos castaños.

-Bueno bajemos- le dijo ya más calmada Mikan dirigiéndose a la puerta

-espera- la jalo y la atrajo hacia el –nos interrumpieron en algo-termino de decir para luego volverla a besar

-uyyyy- se volvió a escuchar desde la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaban de nuevo los cuatro fisgones, pero a Mikan y a Keita no les importa y siguieron besándose al fin y al cabo ellos ya sabían el tipo de relación que tenían

-pero que barbaros, cuanto aire tienen en los pulmones, llevan casi dos minutos y todavía no termina ese beso- dijo Ichiro haciendo que todos los miraran sorprendidos

-todo es gracias a los entrenamientos bajo el agua- termino comentando esta Mei

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Cuando al fin se soltaron se dirigieron a las sala ya todos vestidos y arreglados y dijeron

-hoy es el día ¿verdad?- pregunto Haru llamando la atención de todos

-si- contestaron todos al unísono

-bueno pues comencemos con el plan- dijo una fría Mikan con cara de odio, no quería hacer ese plan, le irritaba tener que ir a ese lugar, pero era la única forma de vengar a sus padres.

Todos subieron por sus cosas ya empacadas desde el día anterior y al bajar tomaron la mono de Mikan y se teletransportaron al lugar que más odian la academia Gakuen Alice.

Al llegar se encontraron con guardias de seguridad en la entrada y los dejaron pasar sin hacer ninguna pregunta, ya que desde hace 2 años descubrieron la identidad de Mikan y la querían junto a sus cinco amigos por tener alices tan poderosos.

-veo que al fin decidieron venir, eh- dijo un hombre vestido de negro y con un antifaz blanco, que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos

-así es, ahora llévanos con mi tío-le respondió Mikan con un tono hostil en su voz

-por aquí- hablo el hombre y los dirigió a la dirección –los está esperando pueden pasar- termino de decir para luego desaparecer

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un hombre rubio de aspecto serio

-hola tío Kazumi, cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo Mikan de manera indiferente

-oh hola Mikan, es un gusto volver a verte- le contesto con el mismo tono que la castaña

-parece que quieren decir lo contrario a lo que están decir-susurro Mei a misaki

La chica de cabello azul solo asintió

-bueno estos son sus horarios, estarán en la clase peligrosa, edificio estrella especial y usaran estos controladores Alice para no dañar a los demás estudiantes, ¿entendido?- dijo entregándoles una caja a cada uno con sus controladores

-si- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo sin prestarle mucha atención

-bueno pueden irse- y así se retiraron de la oficina dirigiéndose a sus alcobas

-enserio crees que sea buena idea Mikan- le pregunto la peli azul con un tono preocupado

-no, pero aquí estaremos más seguros misaki- le respondió volteando a ver a todos

-les insertare estas piedras de telepatía para que nos comuniquemos cuando estemos separados- les volvió a comentar la castaña y cada uno asintió

Cuando llegaron a su edificio cada uno entro a su nueva habitación menos Keita y Mikan

-¿quieres que duerma con Tigo?- le pregunto el castaño a la chica, ella solo asintió y entraron a su respectivo cuarto

Al entrar se sorprendieron ya que la habitación era enorme, jamás en su vida habían dormido en lugar tan grande

-wow, creo que me gusta ser estrella especial-comento Keita recibiendo un pellizco por parte de Mikan

-concéntrate, sabes por qué razón estamos aquí, y es nada más y nada menos que para vengar a nuestros padres- le dijo al chico haciendo que saliera de su trance y pusiera cara fría ante el comentario

-tienes razón- Y así se dispusieron a dormir, ya que el día siguiente sería demasiado cansado

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Mikan déjame levantar- le pidió Keita a la castaña que estaba encima de él desde hace un largo rato con un rastro de baba en su rostro

-un ratito más- contesto acurrucándose más en el castaño

- que rato más ni que nada, tenemos clase, así que MIKAN LEVANTATE –grito en la oreja de la chica haciendo que se despertara de un susto

-KEITA QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION, VE A BAÑARTE Y VISTETE AHORA MISMO- al parecer la castaña no recordaba que ella fue la que le pidió que se quedara con ella

-¡QUE! TODAVIA QUE ME LLENAS DE BABA ME CORRES, JA CUANTO DESCARO DE TU PARTE, EN VERDAD- le contesto furioso

-ES TU CULPA POR ESTAR EN MI HABITACION- le dijo enojada Mikan

-SI TU FUISTE LA QUE ME LO PEDISTE, ADEMAS ESO NO PARECIA IMPORTARTE EN LA NOCHE MIENTRAS ME ACOSABAS RECOSTANDOTE ENCIMA DE MI- le empezó a reclamar el castaño, la chica al oír eso se puso roja como tomate

-¡LARGATE!- le grito la castaña para luego echarlo a patadas de su cuarto

Cuando entro se decido bañar rápidamente y al salir vio el uniforme y le dio asco

Consistía en una falda de cuadros color azul hasta la rodilla, con una blusa blanca acompañada de un gran moño color azul, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas

-¿pero que es esto a quien se le ocurrió este uniforme? parece de monja- dijo observando el uniforme –creo que no les importara que haga cambios-

Se puso la blusa blanca desabrochada hasta los 3 primeros botones sin el moño, la falda la corto haciendo que quedara hasta más arriba del muslo y se puso unos converse negros sin calcetas, el cabello se lo dejo suelto con el flequillo de lado y se maquillo un poco casi no se notaba, en verdad quedo hermosa

Al salir se encontró con todos y efectiva mente nadie de sus amigos en su sano juicio se pondría ese uniforme

Ichiro, Haru y Keita tenían la blusa con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar y con el pantalón azul rasgado de las rodillas, con el cabello revuelto haciéndolos parecer chicos malos

La chicas estaban igual que Mikan la única diferencia es que misaki tenía puestos unos zapatos negros muy hermosos con calcetas blancas más arriba de la rodilla y Mei tenía unos vans negros sin calceta

Todos quedaron embobados por la apariencia de su pareja, Keita miraba a Mikan, Ichiro a Mei y Haru a Misaki

Hasta que llego un hombre rubio con ojos violetas saltando y diciendo

-o pero que hermosos niños, bueno vengo a llevarlos a sus salones me llamo Narumi y voy a colocarles los controladores por favor tráigame las cajas que les dio Kazumi- dijo poniéndose como bailarina y haciendo movimientos raros con las manos

-que gay- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero fueron por sus cajas y se las entregaron

-bueno primero con los hombres- dijo para tomar a Ichiro –tus iras primero- lo sentó en una silla y al abrir la caja vio 4 controladores de nivel 10, al verlo quedo impresionado nunca antes un estudiante tuvo puesto más de 3 y estaban prohibidos los niveles del 7 para arriba, ya que el nivel 7 era una descarga eléctrica demasiado fuerte como para dejarte desmallado por un buen rato y ahora que ese chico tuviera cuatro, pero del nivel más elevado.

-¿en verdad son tan fuertes estos niños?- pensó el oji violeta

El primero era un anillo de color ámbar, el segundo y el tercero eran unos aros los cuales Narumi se los puso en el cartílago de la oreja y el cuarto un brazalete de color ámbar

-la siguiente serás tú- dijo señalando a misaki

Igual eran 4 el primero fue un brazalete color morado, el segundo un collar color azul obscuro como su cabello, el tercero y el curto eran unos pendientes color plata os cuales Narumi, el primero se lo puso en el cartílago y el otro en el lóbulo

-vas tu- señalo Narumi a Haru

Abrió la caja encontrándose con 4 el primero y el segundo eran anillos color rojo el tercero y el cuarto eran unos aros los cual se los puso en el cartílago

-tu- jalo a Mei para que se sentara

Mei igual tenía 4 pero le daban temor los pendientes ya que veía como sus compañeros se quejaban del dolor, el primero fue un brazalete color negro el segundo un collar color azul obscuro el tercero un anillo plata y el cuarto, el que menos quería, un aro del mismo color que el anillo

Narumi sabía que Mikan era hija de Yuka, así que la quería dejar al final, pensó que todos tendrían solamente cuatro pero cuando le pidió a Keita que le enseñara sus controladores eran 5 de nivel 10

-¡queee! Cómo es posible que un niño tenga tantos controladores- pensó para luego ponérselos

El primero fue un brazalete color ámbar, el segundo y el tercero anillos color verde, el cuarto y el quinto eran aros color oro los cuales se los puso en el lóbulo

Cuando paso Mikan se sorprendió aún más al notar que ella tendría 7 controladores la única diferencia era que los de ella eran nivel especial, a Narumi con solo tocarlos le causaron quemaduras de 3 grado

-¿cómo es que con solo tocarlos me quemaron, le planean poner eso a una niña?- pensó aún más asustado por Mikan

El primero y el segundo eran brazaletes color verdes, el tercero era un collar color avellana, el cuarto un anillo de color rosado, el quinto el sexto y el séptimo eran unos aros y pendientes, los aros se los puso en la oreja izquierda en el cartílago y el pendiente en la oreja derecha en el lóbulo.

Pero al hacer contacto con la piel de Mikan no pasó nada, ni una quemadura, ni un rozamiento nada.

-bueno vámonos al salón para presentarlos que se hace tarde- dijo Narumi

-Mikan no tengo ganas de caminar, vamos a teletransportaron- comento Mei jalando del brazo de la castaña

-Está bien yo tampoco tengo ganas de caminar- contesto agarrando la mano de todos

-imposible les acabo de poner los controladores no podrán usar su Alice hasta que se acostumbren a ellos- dijo rápidamente Narumi

-enserio nos cree tan débiles- le reclamo Keita al ver que se preocupaba por ellos

Todos se tomaron de las manos y se teletransportaron afuera del salón

Narumi se sorprendió al ver con la facilidad que usaron sus alices y no tenían ni un rasguño

-bueno esperen aquí afuera hasta que los llame- y así entro al salón dando brinquitos disimulando que nada había pasado y diciendo

-hola mis amores- grito al momento de entrar

Muchos comentarios se oyeron como "que gay", "qué asco", "agggg"

Narumi los ignoro -bueno hoy tenemos a 6 alumnos nuevos espero que se lleven bien con ellos, pueden pasar- dijo para que luego pasaran Mikan y los demás

Todos estaban atentos exceptuando a un azabache que simulaba estar dormido, a una oji violeta que estaba construyendo algo y a un rubio que acariciaba a su conejo

-ellos son Keita Haruno, Mikan Yukihara, Ichiro aihara, Mei Yoshida, Misaki Hikara y Haru Tsuruya- los nombro conforme estaban acomodados

"pero que apuestos", "que hermosas son" se oyó a lo lejos entre otras cosas, al escuchar eso la oji violeta voltio encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver ahí encerrada como ella.

-que ruidosos son- comento Mei un poco molesta

-estoy de acuerdo- le siguió este Haru con el ceño fruncido

-bien ¿tienen algunas preguntas para ellos?- pregunto Narumi callando a todos, rápidamente todas las manos se alzaron

-Tobita-kun cuál es tu pregunta- dijo Narumi cediéndole la palabra

-¿cuáles son sus alices, su tipo de estrella y su habilidad?-

-ts, que molestos, mi Alice es el rayo y la pesadilla, soy estrella especia y estoy en clase de habilidades peligrosa-dijo Haru con el ceño fruncido

-bueno mi Alice es la obscuridad y la maldición, soy estrella especial y estoy en habilidades peligrosas, no me pregunten algo otra vez si quieren vivir- termino de hablar misaki

-mi Alice es el agua y el hielo, tengo el mismo rango de estrellas y estoy en la misma clase que Haru y misaki, si quieren morir con mucho gusto lo cumplo- comento esta Mei con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos

-yo tengo el Alice de la tierra y el aire igual soy estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa, así que no me molesten entendieron- declaro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-estoy en habilidades, peligrosas estrella especial, mis alices son el robo, copeo, inserción y anulación, no me molesten o no lo dudare dos veces para asesinarlos-dijo Mikan con una mirada fría (si las miradas mataran ellos ya estarían muertos)

-habilidad peligrosa, estrella especial, mi Alice es el fuego y la muerte, que fastidio-termino de decir para mirarlos con desprecio

Todos al oír las presentaciones quedaron petrificados pero aun así siguieron haciendo preguntas

-como el de Natsume-kun- dijo una chica con pelo verde obscuro

-la diferencia es que el mío es más poderoso- contesto Keita con enojo por haberlo comparado

Eso a un azabache no le agrado nada, pero lo dejo pasar no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea

-hola me llamo Anna y quería saber si tienen novios- dijo una chica de cabello rosado

-pero que les importa, pero para que se enteren si, Ichiro y yo somos novios así que cuidado con acosarlo- declaro Mei molesta y con un tono de voz celoso

-y nosotros dos salimos- dijo Haru señalando a misaki

-¿Mikan y Keita ustedes tienen pareja?- pregunto una chica de cabello rojo

-no pero yo amo a Mikan así que no se atrevan a acercársele- contesto el castaño jalando a Mikan junto a el

-¿y tú Mikan tienes pareja?- pregunto un chico de pelo negro

-no pero amo a Keita-dijo sin darle mayor importancia

-bueno yo me voy para que se conozcan mejor- hablo Narumi para luego irse del salón

-y tienen controladores-pregunto un chico de cabello rubio

-si misaki, Haru, Mei y Ichiro tienen cuatro, Keita tiene 5 y yo 7, los de ellos son nivel 10 y los míos son nivel especial- contesto Mikan con cara de desprecio hacia todos

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron pálidos como era posible que tuviera 7 de nivel especial y estuviera como si nada.

Pero esa respuesta que dio la castaña sorprendió a un azabache de ojos rojos

**Continuara**

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la mala ortografía dejen revews BYE

Subiré el otro capítulo solo si les gusto bueno bye


	3. capitulo 2: curiosidad

Bueno hola de nuevo, gracias por decir que les gusto, no saben lo feliz que me siento en verdad todo el día tuve una sonrisa en la cara.

Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenece son de Tachibana Higuchi. Comenzamos

**Capítulo 2: curiosidad**

-y tienen controladores-pregunto un chico de cabello rubio

-si misaki, Haru, Mei y Ichiro tienen cuatro, Keita tiene 5 y yo 7, los de ellos son nivel 10 y los míos son nivel especial- contesto Mikan con cara de desprecio hacia todos

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron pálidos como era posible que tuviera 7 de nivel especial y estuviera como si nada.

Pero esa respuesta que dio la castaña sorprendió a un azabache de ojos rojos

**Natsume POV**

Estaba a punto de saltarme la clase del gay cuando este entro dando brinquitos como siempre -que asco- pensé cuando lo vi, pero rápidamente me hice el dormido.

-hoy tenemos 6 alumnos nuevos- lo escuche decir, la verdad no me importaba seguramente eran unos perdedores, escuche la puerta abrir pero no los veía ya que tenía un manga en la cara

-ellos son Keita Haruno, Mikan Yukihara, Ichiro aihara, Mei Yoshida, Misaki Hikara y Haru Tsuruya- escuche sus nombres y por alguna razón el nombre Mikan Yukihara se me hacía conocido, ese apellido lo había escuchado ante pero donde, no recordaba, alcance a escuchar un "pero que apuestos" y un "que hermosas son" me burle en mi interior por esos comentarios tan estúpidos

-¿tienen alguna pregunta?- pregunto el gay

-Tobita-kun cuál es tu pregunta- creo que él es el que siempre se junta con niñas, la verdad no hablo con él, al parecer me tiene miedo

-¿cuáles son sus alices, su tipo de estrella y su habilidad?- no me intereso demasiado la pregunta seguramente tendrían un Alice débil

Cuando se presentaron escuche que todos estarían en habilidad peligrosa y eran estrella especial igual que yo, y debo admitir que sus alices no eran para nada débiles, todos tenían 2, pero una me llamo más la atención cuando dijo que ella tenía 4 alices y otro de ellos tenía el mismo Alice que yo

-como el de Natsume-kun- dijo la tal sumiré, creo que así se llama

-la diferencia es que el mío es más poderoso- eso en verdad me molesto, estaba a punto de quemarlo pero me controle y seguí haciéndome el dormido

-hola me llamo Anna y quería saber si tienen novios- creo que es la de cabello rosado

-pero que les importa, pero para que se enteren si, Ichiro y yo somos novios así que cuidado con acosarlo- contesto una chica se notaba que no les agradaba estar aquí pero ni modo que se acostumbren

-y nosotros dos salimos- escuche a otro

-¿Mikan y Keita ustedes tienen pareja?- pero porque siempre preguntan eso, no porque llegue alguien nuevo, quiere decir que van a tener oportunidad de que salgan con ellos

-no pero yo amo a Mikan así que no se atrevan a acercársele- o, se le acaba de declarar

-¿y tú Mikan tienes pareja?- Ja, seguramente debe de estar muy nerviosa por lo que acaba de decir el chico

-no pero amo a Keita- escuche en su tono de voz que en realidad estaba demasiado tranquila

-bueno yo me voy para que se conozcan mejor- dijo el gay y salió del salón, en se momento me quite el manga de la cara y visualice a los nuevos y no mentían, en verdad estaban buenas

-y tienen controladores-pregunto un chico de cabello rubio

-si misaki, Haru, Mei y Ichiro tienen cuatro, Keita tiene 5 y yo 7, los de ellos son nivel 10 y los míos son nivel especial- contesto una castaña, señalando a cada uno, por lo que veo ella es Yukihara.

Espera acababa de decir que tenían 4 de nivel 10, yo solo tengo 3 y son de nivel 7, por el tono de voz de hace un momento reconocí al que también tenía el Alice de fuego y él tenía 5, igual de nivel 10

Pero lo que me sorprendió aún más era la tal Mikan ella tenía 7, pero no de los normales eran del nivel especial, yo tenía entendido que esos los utilizaban para torturar y ella estaba como si nada, en verdad era tan poderosos.

Voltee y vi que no era el único sorprendido, todos tenían caras pálidas por su comentario, pero la diferencia es que yo lo disimule.

-Mikan vámonos de aquí no quiero estar en este lugar-escuche decir a la chica de cabello negro volteándonos a ver a todos con cara de odio

-si Mikan vámonos, esto no es por lo que entramos aquí- le dijo un chico de cabello plateado creo que se llamaba Haru, ¿entonces a que entraron?

-si mientras más pronto encontremos los datos más rápido saldremos de esta maldita academia- le contesto el de cabello color miel y ojos verdes

-cuales datos quienes son ellos realmente- pensé algo intrigado

-está bien- oí responder a la castaña, cuando estaban a punto de salir entro el gay de Narumi diciendo

-oh a donde van, esperen, se me olvidaba asignarles sus asientos y parejas- dijo empujándolos hacia adentro del salón, haciendo que los 6 lo miraran con odio por obligarlos a quedarse aquí

-bueno primero Mei-chan- la chica de cabello negro lo voltio a ver y le dijo

-atrévase a llamarme así otra vez y lo asesino- creo que Narumi también les tiene miedo ya que inmediatamente puso cara de horror

-bueno jijiji *rascándose la cabeza* tú te sentaras al lado de Nonoko-chan ella también será tu pareja-dijo señalando a una chica de pelo negro la cual solo sonrió –ve a sentarte- termino de decir el gay y la chica se fue a sentar

-Haru, tu pareja será Kitsuneme-kun- el chico se sentó y vi como este Kitsu se puso nervioso

-misaki tu compañera será Anna-chan- señalo a la misma chica de cabello rosado de antes, ella solo asintió y se sentó, creo que es la más calmada de todos

-Ichiro tú y Ruka serán compañeros pero te sentaras junto a Tobita-kun ¿entendido?- yo voltee a ver a Ruka y se veía calmado –pues no me queda de otra- contesto el castaño y se sentó, como ese tipo le haga algo lo quemare vivo

-Keita tu pareja será Hotaru-chan- Ja, Narumi está loco, hasta cree que Imai aceptara ser pareja de el sin reclamar y no termino de hablar Narumi cuando Imai le dijo –acepto, pero jamás me llame otra vez como lo acaba de hacer- que raro ella jamás acepta que la pongan con personas que apenas conoce

-y por ultimo Mikan tu pareja será Natsume- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! que yo seré su pareja Narumi está loco si cree que la aceptare

-me niego- dijo ella antes de que yo me quejara

-¿pero porque?- le pregunto el gay esperando por su respuesta

-porque yo jamás le pedí que me asignara una pareja- le respondió pero Narumi por primera vez lo vi y se encontraba serio

-pues yo jamás pregunte si querían, así que así se quedan- respondió volteándome a ver a mí -Natsume necesito hablar contigo ven un momento- y vi cómo se dirigía a la puerta

-genial otra misión- pensé por mis adentro y Salí junto con el ya afuera me dijo

-Natsume necesito que la vigiles y te asegures que no utilice su Alice en clase ¿entendido?- me dijo de manera seria

-hmpt- le respondí -¿quiénes son y porque quiere que la vigile?-pensé y me dispuse a entrar al salón y me senté en mi lugar

-¿Natsume para que te hablo Narumi?-me pregunto Ruka

-Quiere que la vigile- le respondí y observe a mi alrededor -¿dónde están?- le pregunte

-se acaban de ir-

-como que se fueron- pensé -rayos- fue lo único que pude responder para luego pararme y salir por la ventana junto con Ruka

-¿Natsume quiénes son?- me volvió a preguntar

-no lo sé, pero al parecer buscan algo- le respondí serio buscándolos con la mirada

Los visualice cerca de mi árbol de Sakura y me escondí lo más cerca que pude junto con Ruka para escuchar de que hablaban

-Mikan vamos a separarnos para buscar información- alcance a oír al castaño

-está bien, quien encuentre información se comunica telepáticamente ¿entienden?- ordeno Mikan

-¿qué información, rayos porque me toca a mí tener que vigilarlos?-me queje mentalmente

-está bien, vámonos- escuche decir al que se burló de mí y después todos desaparecieron

-Pero que, rayos, todos tienen la tele transportación- al ver que no había nadie decidí salir junto con Ruka a buscarlos, Ruka se fue por un lado y yo por otro

Pero antes de moverme de lugar escuche una voz detrás de mí

**Fin del POV**

-que estás haciendo, porque nos espías- pregunto Mikan de manera fría

-no los estoy espiando- le contesto el azabache tratando de defenderse

-no trates de hacerte el estúpido, sé que nos escuchaste ase un momento ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le volvió a preguntar la castaña

-ts- hizo el oji carmín al haber sido descubierto

-respóndeme- le exigió la chica

-me ordenaron vigilarte- le respondió de manera seria Natsume

-a esos malditos no les basta a verme puesto estas porquerías*tratando de quitarse un controlador* si no que hasta mandan a alguien a que me vigile, bueno da igual y dime ¿quién eres?- se quejó Mikan y le pregunto al azabache

-eso es lo que te tendría que preguntar yo a ti y que es lo que en realidad haces aquí-

-mmm- hizo la castaña para luego acercarse a él y seguir hablando -para ser una marioneta de la academia sí que tienes agallas *susurrándole al oído*¿pero qué crees? eso no te servirá contra mí- le advirtió para luego alejarse del chico –ultima oportunidad dime quien eres y no te hare daño- dijo la chica

-hmpt, si tanto quieres saber investígalo preciosa- dijo para luego desaparecer de la vista de Mikan

-ts, que problemático- hizo para luego desaparecer igual que el azabache

**Continuara**

**X….X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

Eso es todo por el capítulo, perdonen las faltas de ortografías (como habrán notado tengo muchas jajajaja)

Gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios en mi correo en verdad me hicieron feliz

Si les gusto probablemente el próximo capítulo lo subiere el miércoles a mas tardar

Kanna meiko: gracias, aquí te dejo el otro capítulo espero que te guste y respecto a los personajes, no son de ningún anime, son de mi imaginación, solo busque nombres y apellidos y de varias combinaciones salieron esos, y con la apariencia puse las características que me gusta ver en algún personaje y solo las mescle (el que más me gusto a mi es Keita :3)

Lucymario: gracias y aquí está el otro capítulo espero que te guste

Nareli: gracias y saludos a ti tambien


	4. capitulo 3: clase peligrosa

Hola de nuevo como prometí aquí está el capítulo y espero que les guste

Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi

Ahora si comenzamos

**Capítulo 3: clase peligrosa**

-eso es lo que te tendría que preguntar yo a ti y que es lo que en realidad haces aquí-

-mmm- hizo la castaña para luego acercarse a él y seguir hablando -para ser una marioneta de la academia sí que tienes agallas *susurrándole al oído*¿pero qué crees? eso no te servirá contra mí- le advirtió para luego alejarse del chico –ultima oportunidad dime quien eres y no te hare daño- dijo la chica

-hmpt, si tanto quieres saber investígalo preciosa- dijo para luego desaparecer de la vista de Mikan

-ts, que problemático- hizo para luego desaparecer igual que el azabache

Mientras en el laboratorio de la academia se encontraba una pelinegra inventando alguna especie de robot en forma de perro, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar

-¿pero que rayos está haciendo aquí?- se preguntaba la azabache con algo de enojo

-se separó de mí, para que ahora resulte que ella sola se entregue- se decía a ella misma con el mismo tono de antes, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos al oír la puerta abrirse

-Hotaru- susurro una chica de la misma edad con algo de asombro

-Mikan- pronuncio de la misma manera la azabache

-te extrañe- dijo la castaña para luego correr a abrazarla

*aceptando el abrazo*-yo también baka- le contesto olvidándose de lo enojada que estaba con ella

*soltando el abrazo*- Hotaru en verdad te extrañe, no sabes cuánto quise abrazarte en cuanto te vi, pero sé que eso causaría problemas- le hablo nuevamente Mikan

-bakaaa, creo que causaste más problemas gracias a su presentación y hablando de eso ¿dónde están tus amigos?- pregunto la oji violeta

-están buscando información- le contesto un poco seria

-¿sobre qué?- volvió a preguntar

-información sobre la organización que mataron a mis padres y a los de Keita- le respondió con cara de odio y tristeza al recordar sobre eso haciendo que la pelinegra cambiara de tema rápidamente

-¿Keita es el que asignaron como mi pareja verdad?- pregunto en un tono algo divertido

-si porque la pregunta

-porque lo investigare para aceptarlo como tu pareja- le aclaro la pelinegra

-QUEE! d-de q-que h-hablas- le respondió una Mikan algo roja de la pena

-pues supongo que ya se han besado, no es así- más que una pregunta fue una aclaración

-jejeje- rio algo nerviosa la castaña –oye Hotaru quien es el chico que me toco de pareja- tratando de cambiar el tema

-esta conversación no ha acabado pero te contestare a tu duda por 5 rabitos (n/a: creo que se escribe así jajaja :p)- le dijo la azabache con signos de dinero en vez de ojos

-mouuu Hotaru porque siempre eres tan mala- le reclamo Mikan

-está bien te la contestare gratis solo esta vez pero no te acostumbres- dijo con tono molesto

-okey- contesto con una gota estilo anime en la cien

-se llama Natsume Hyuuga, está aquí desde que tiene 6 años, al parecer lo culpan por quemar un pueblo entero antes de entrar, su Alice es el del fuego y al igual que tu está en habilidades peligrosa y es estrella especial, tiene un carácter muy frio y no deja que nadie se le acerque, su único amigo es Ruka Nogi, era el chico rubio al lado de él, por su apariencia es uno de los más seguidos por las chicas de aquí pero él siempre las ignora, todos le temen gracias a los rumores y básicamente eso es todo lo que se de el- de conto Hotaru

-ahora entiendo porque se cree tanto- dijo más para sí misma que para la pelinegra

-¿porque te interesas en él?, tu nunca fuiste de las personas que preguntan sobre otras- le pregunto la azabache

-lo mandaron vigilarme y digamos que charle un poco con el- le contesto de manera tranquila

-¿no crees que te causara problemas al buscar lo que quieres sin que él se entere?-

-da lo mismo, pero si se llega a entrometer donde no le llaman, ten por seguro que lo matare- contesto con una mirada extremadamente fría

-como si en verdad pudieras preciosa- hablo una voz detrás de las dos

-Ja y hablado del rey de roma- dijo con un toque de ironía

-ten *lanzándole un celular* me pidieron entregártelo *volteando hacia la pelinegra* y Imai ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?- le pregunto de manera intimidante, pero Hotaru ni se inmuto

-no tiene nada que ver contigo Hyuuga- le respondió de manera seria

-bueno, me voy *dirigiéndose a la puerta* a una cosa más *volteando hacia la castaña* también me dijeron que leas el mensaje y les avises a tus compañeros- comento para luego desaparecer

*abriendo el celular* -ts- hizo para luego despedirse de Hotaru y salir del lugar

-Muchachos vengan tengo algo que decirles- dijo a todos telepáticamente

-¿qué pasa Mikan?- pregunto Mei algo reocupada

-solo vengan y les diré- hablo algo fastidiada

Ya todos reunidos empezaron a hablar

-¿para qué nos querías Mikan?- pregunto Keita con tono preocupado

-me entregaron esto *mostrando el celular* y venia un mensaje dentro, donde nos piden que estemos a las 9:00 de la noche en el bosque sur de la academia vestidos de negro- termino de decir la castaña

-¿para qué nos querrán?- ahora el que pregunto fue Ichiro

-es para presentarnos con la clase de habilidades peligrosas, nos pondrán a prueba para ver qué tan poderosos somos en realidad- respondió rápidamente Mikan

-¿y si faltamos?- hablo Mei

-no, mi tío también me comunico que si llegáramos a faltar nos dará un castigo- comento la castaña

-bueno no podemos hacer nada más que ir- dijo Haru un poco fastidiado por la situación

-falta media hora para eso será mejor que nos arreglemos- hablo misaki igual con fastidio

-si- respondieron todos al unísono

Al salir todos de su habitación ya todos cambiados se dirigieron hacia el bosque, quedaban 5 minutos así que se teletransportaron al lugar

**(N/A: todos están vestidos completamente de negro pero me da flojera escribirlo en todos)**

Mikan llevaba puestos unos mini short, una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo y unos converse

Misaki unas mayas, una playera con mangas cortas y unos vans

Mei un pantalón pegado de mezclilla, una blusa y unos converse

Haru, Ichiro y Keita tenían puestos unos jeans, una camisa de manga corta y unos tenis de color negro

Cundo llegaron al bosque faltaba 1 minuto para la hora en que los citaron, al llegar la hora apareció el mismo hombre que los recibió cuando entraron a la academia vestido todo de negro con un antifaz blanco

-veo que han llegado- dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro

-no es que tuviéramos opción- respondió una Mikan un poco molesta

-tienes razón, bueno comencemos, les entregare sus masaras y les diré sus nombres para las misiones- les aclaro el hombre de antifaz y siguió hablando

-Mikan, tú serás shiroi neko (gato blanco) y esta será tu mascara- dijo extendiéndole una máscara blanca en forma de gato con flores Sakura del lado izquierdo como un camino desde la parte del ojo hasta el fin de la máscara (como la de Natsume en el anime pero de color blanca)

-Mei, tu mascara será esta y tu nombre será kuro sekai (mundo negro)- entregándole una máscara negra con flores blancas

-misaki tu nombre será kodokuna ookami (lobo solitario) y tu mascara será esta- mostrándole una máscara azul obscuro con mariposas moradas

-Haru, tu eres gin akumu (pesadilla plateada) y esta es tu mascara- era plateada con un trueno del lado derecho

-ten Ichiro, tú serás akari hoshi (brillo de estrella) y esta es tu mascara- le dio una máscara azul obscuro con dibujos de estrellas

-y por ultimo Keita, tú serás hi neko (gato de fuego) ten tu mascara- dándole una máscara en forma de gato, de color rojo con llamas (como la de Natsume en el anime pero de color roja)

Todos se las pusieron y hablaron pero se dieron cuenta que tenía un modulador de voz

-bien ya que les di sus nombres y sus máscaras, esperaremos a los demás y pelearan con ellos para mostrarme sus habilidades- hablo nuevamente el hombre y desapareció

Pasaron 10 minutos y pronto el lugar donde solo estaban ellos, se llenó de gente

*bajando de un árbol* -veo que están todos, así que empezaremos, primero pelearan Hayate con Mei, pueden comenzar-

Rápidamente Hayate comenzó a moverse por el aire sin que fuera visto y empezó a atacar, Mei se veía realmente calmada y hasta con un poco de flojera, pero fácilmente esquivaba los ataques del chico

-¿solo sabes hacer eso?- le pregunto en tono aburrido la chica

-eso no es todo lo que se hacer- contesto parándose en frente de ella

Mei empezó a sentir como el aire se le acababa pero antes de quedar sin aire le aventó unas cuchillas de hielo haciendo que el perdiera el control y Mei pudiera volver a respirar, pero su semblante de tranquilidad se esfumo en un dos por tres, ahora tenía una mirada de odio donde se notaba que quería matar al chico, rápidamente lo encero en un cubo de hielo y le dijo

-muérete bastardo- para luego llenar el lugar con agua dejando al encerrado a punto de morir ahogado mientras ella sonreía

-BASTA!- ordeno el hombre con antifaz, haciendo reaccionar a la chica para que dejara de usar su Alice

El chico estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente y cuando por fin recupero su respiración normal se acercó Mei y le dijo

-si no me hubieran detenido en verdad te hubiera matado- le hablo con un tono de odio para luego dirigirse con sus amigos

-bien, ahora pasara Ichiro con Nobara- hablo el hombre de nuevo

-p-pero p-per s-sona yo n-no q-quiero c-cambiar d-de personalidad- le pidió una chica de cabello plateado

-y yo no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando, ahora ve- le ordeno persona

Y así la chica se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ichiro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-PEELEN- se escucho

Nobara se puso en posición de combate, se veía algo asustada pero a Ichiro no le importo y la ataco, enterrándola con una capa de tierra

-creí que sería más divertido- reclamo con algo de decepción –eso es to..- no pudo terminar porque el suelo donde se encontraba se volvió hielo, rápidamente voltio y pudo visualizar a una chica que se dirigía hacia el con una gran ventisca de nieve, pero el solo alcanzo a sonreír en verdad se estaba divirtiendo con esa chica, ella empezó a lanzar cuchillas de hielo, pero a él no le costaba ningún trabajo esquivarlas, pero rápidamente se aburrió y dijo

-terminare con esto, no es para nada divertido- hablo haciendo un puchero y dejando a la chica sin oxígeno, ella en pocos minutos ya estaba tirada en el suelo desmallada

Los de habilidades peligrosas corrieron hacia ella y la levantaron para recostarla en un árbol

-creo que me pase jejeje- dijo rascándose la cabeza

Mikan y sus amigos nada más lo veían con cara una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que los de habilidad peligrosa los veían con cara de asombro

-los siguientes en pelear serán los dos gatitos, Natsume y Keita- anuncio persona

**Continuara**

Bueno como prometí aquí está el capítulo, perdón por tardarme pero compréndanme estoy en la secundaria y ahí muchas cosas que hacer (ya estoy en 2° y tengo una pésima ortografía jajaja perdónenme)

Bueno los días que voy a subir los capítulos serán los miércoles, viernes, sábados y domingos, así que estense atentos en la noche ya que no los puedo subir antes, si por alguna cosa no los puedo subir ese día o los puedo subir antes, les avisare

Kanna meiko: me alegro que a ti también te haya gustado Keita y aquí te dejo el capítulo espero que te guste

ela9999: gracias y aquí te dejo el capítulo espero que te guste y perdón por tardarme

Alejandra Vargas: gracias por apoyarme y aquí está el capítulo pd: morí de la risa con lo de Elmo XD

Bueno hasta la proxima


	5. capitulo 4: esto es ¿odio?

Hola de nuevo, otra vez vengo con un capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste

Gakuen Alice y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi (me aburre escribir esto pero bueno no quiero que me demanden por derechos de autor)

Comenzamos

**Capítulo 4:esto es ¿odio? **

-creo que me pase jejeje- dijo rascándose la cabeza

Mikan y sus amigos nada más lo veían con cara de sonrisa en el rostro mientras que los de habilidad peligrosa los veían con cara de asombro

-los siguientes en pelear serán los dos gatitos, Natsume y Keita- anuncio persona

Los dos sonrieron con cinismo y se dirigieron al centro

-ESPEREN- se ello un grito detrás de ellos

-¿Mikan que pasa?- pregunto Mei

-persona, quisiera ser yo quien pelee con el- le pidió al hombre ignorando a su amiga

-está bien, no me importa- le respondió, para que luego Mikan se dirigiera hacia los chicos

-Keita vete de aquí- le ordeno la castaña

-pero Mikan ¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunto el chico

-porque tengo algunos asuntos con él y quiero que me demuestre si es fuerte, o solo un charlatán como parece- le contesto volteando a ver al azabache –además me tomara 5 minutos vencerlo- declaro la castaña

-si es que puedes- le dijo con ironía el oji carmín

-¿quieres apostar?-le pregunto la castaña

-¿Y si yo gano que harás?- ahora fue el azabache quien pregunto

-si es que llegaras a ganar seré tu esclava por una semana y si es que yo gano tu dejaras de involucrarte conmigo ¿de acuerdo?- le propuso Mikan muy segura de lo que había dicho

El chico lo pensó por un tiempo para luego aceptar, Keita se dirigió con sus amigos dejando a Mikan en el centro del lugar

-EMPIEZEN- declaro persona alzando su brazo

**MIKAN POV**

Cuando escuche la señal desaparecí de la vista de Natsume, note que se puso algo nervioso y estaba esperando el ataque y se me ocurrió usar el Alice de invisibilidad para acercarme a él, cuando me puse en frente de el sin que se diera cuenta, lo golpee en el estómago dejándolo en el piso, el lanzo una llamarada al vacío no se había dado cuenta aun donde estaba, así que decidí burlarme de él apareciendo detrás y diciéndole

-a donde apuntas idiota- el voltio sorprendido dispuesto a contestarme, pero no le di tiempo de responderme porque le lance cuchillas de hielo a su rostro que el evaporo y yo volví a desaparecer

-no volveré a caer en el truco- dijo volteando a ver hacia donde estaba yo

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- pregunte apareciendo

El solo me señalo mi blusa, estaba quemada de una parte donde se alcanzaban a ver pequeñas chispas de fuego, -pero en qué momento me lo hizo- pensé y vi que tenía un pequeño trozo de mi blusa

-¿acaso puedes quemar algo con solo tocar una parte del objeto?- le pregunte, el solo asintió

-esto es interesante- me dije a mi misma para luego copiarlo, pero volví rápidamente a la realidad al ver que lanzaba dos bolas de fuego a mi cara, yo las esquive fácilmente pero al voltear ya no estaba

-voltea- escuche que me dijo por la espalda y al momento de voltear me golpeo haciéndome caer en el piso

**FIN DE POV **

**NATSUME POV**

Al momento de darle el golpe y dejarla en el suelo me sentí un poco débil, pero no le di importancia, vi como Mikan se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió a atacarme pero al momento de querer usar mi Alice no pude y cada vez que lo intentaba utilizar me sentía más débil

-pero que rayos me pasa- pensé mientras volvía intentar atacar hasta que escuche la voz de persona que grito basta, Mikan se alejó de mí y dijo

-ahora no te entrometerás con nosotros- para dirigirse con sus amigos dispuesta a irse

Pero cundo estaba por desaparecer persona le grito

-Mikan espera antes de irte quiero que le devuelvas el Alice a Natsume y ya deja de robarle la energía que se está poniendo muy débil y sería un problema tener que internarlo por unos días-

-como acaba de decir, ella me ha robado mi Alice y me ha estado quitando energía, en que momento lo hizo- me pregunte algo asustado y volviendo a intentar a usar mi Alice pero no lo lograba hasta que ella hablo

-está bien y tu- dijo volteándome a ver -deja de intentarlo, no lo lograras porque aquí tengo tu Alice- me contesto mostrándome una piedra de color rojo – y si tanto te interesa tanto saber cuándo lo conseguí, fue cuando me golpeaste por la espalda ahí alcance a robar tu Alice y durante toda la pelea te he estado robando energía- me contesto para acercarse a mí y tocarme e insertarme de nuevo mi Alice

-me acaba de leer la mente- pensé y ella solo contesto

-sí y que, se lo copie a un chico de la clase creo que se llama Kokoro- me contesto yo quedé sorprendido se lo había copiado a el

-a, y persona no es necesario que peleen Haru y misaki, ellos tienen el mismo poder que Mei y Ichiro y con Keita su fuerza se iguala aproximadamente a la tuya- dijo para que luego desparecer

Note un poco de enojo en la cara de persona pero nos avisó que ya nos podíamos ir

Yo me dirigí a mi cuarto y me encontré con Mikan parada en mi puerta esperándome

-hasta que llegas- me dijo

-¿qué haces aquí? que no me dijiste que no querías que te vigilara- le pregunte con algo de curiosidad

Ella solo me señalo mi estómago vi que me sangraba, -

-Pero como no me había dado cuenta- pensé por mis adentros

-fue cuando te golpee- me respondió

-deja de leer mi mente, es molesto- le pedí con algo de molestia

-venga abre la puerta que te pienso curar- yo por alguna razón no me negué y abrí la puerta

-quítate la playera y acuéstate en el sillón- yo me sorprendí al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que me había pedido así que yo obedecí, me quería burlar de ella un momento

-está bien pero no toques de mas, pervertida- le dije para luego acostarme vi como ella enrojeció

-CALLATE- me grito y me puso las manos en el estómago para que un segundo después sus manos emanaran una luz verde que rápidamente curaron las heridas

-¿cuantos alices tienes?- le pregunte hoy había visto 5 alices que había empleado

-originalmente tengo 4 robo, inserción, copeo y anulación, pero eh robado y copiado demasiados que se podría decir que dentro de mi hay millones de alices- me respondió y yo me sorprendí pero lo disimule

-hmpt- conteste como si nada

-listo- dijo ella orgullosa por su trabajo

Me levante junto con ella y le dije -no quedo tan mal para ser una pervertida- la volví a molestar

-QUE NO SOY ASI- grito ella

-claro, lo que digas- le respondí con gracia por su reacción

-QUE NO SOY PERVERTIDA- me voltio con brusquedad haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran demasiado cerca, pidiendo observar cada detalle de ella

Yo como si fuera un instinto incontrolable al ver esos labios rosados y su rostro perfecto, la bese no sé porque lo hice, pero no quería separarme de ella por nada, ella correspondió el beso, porque lo hizo que acaso no me odiaba

El beso fue largo y apasionado pero cuando los dos nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos vi como de ella salía una lagrima

-mik..- pero antes de poder terminar de nombrarla ella desapareció

-que es lo que acabo de hacer- me susurre a mí mismo para luego dirigirme a mi habitación

**FIN POV**

Mientras tanto con nuestra castaña se preguntaba porque respondió al beso si ella amaba a Keita

-que es lo que realmente siento por Natsume- susurro y se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a descansar hoy había sido un día demasiado largo

**Continuara**

Aquí está el capítulo a mí me encanto el capítulo, espero que a ustedes también, esta pequeño a comparación de los otros pero a mí me gustó mucho

Bueno pues perdón por tardarme y por las malas ortografías, lo se tengo muchas, pero bueno, perdón

Kane meiko: qué bueno que te haya gustado me alegro y muchas gracias y aquí te dejo el sig. Capitulo

2: que bueno que hayas recuperado tu cuenta y aquí te dejo el capitulo

safii: qué bueno que te guste y esperare tus reviews SALUDOS

ela9999: gracias y aquí te dejo el capítulo espero que te guste perdón que sea corto pero bueno espero que te guste


	6. capitulo 5: 9 años desde su muerte

Hola a todos de nuevo

Perdonen por la tardanza, pero sucedieron muchas cosas esta semana, estoy escribiendo desde el lunes pero siempre sucedía algo que evitaba que escribiera pero aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste

Gakuen Alice y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi

Bueno comenzamos

**Capítulo 5: 9 años desde su muerte**

Mientras tanto con nuestra castaña se preguntaba porque respondió al beso si ella amaba a Keita

-que es lo que realmente siento por Natsume- susurro y se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a descansar hoy había sido un día demasiado largo y el siguiente sería peor

**Al día siguiente**

Toc, toc, toc….

Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero la castaña no quería levantarse ese día no era su favorito, al contrario deseaba que ese día no existiera, lo detestaba con toda su alma

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba un castaño con cara triste al ver que su amiga no habría la puerta, al igual que la chica el también aborrecía ese día, al ver que ella no iba a abrir, el decidió entrar sin pedir permiso

La chica sintió como alguien se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la espalda

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el esperando alguna respuesta de su parte

-no y ¿tu?- fue lo único que contesto para después voltearse y esconder su rostro en el pecho de él mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas

-mal, pero no quiero que llores- le respondió mientras de sus ojos también comenzaban a salir lagrimas

-es que en verdad el extraño- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

-no es para menos, hoy se cumplen 9 años desde que fueron asesinados nuestros padres- le comento mientras le besaba la cabeza

-hoy pensaba en pedir permiso a mi tío, para que me dejara ir a visitarlos ¿quieres acompañarme?- le pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver

-crees que te lo den- le pregunto el castaño

-si- contesto ella

*levantándose del colchón* -pues que esperamos, te espero afuera en 30 minutos báñate, cámbiate y vamos a preguntar- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida ella solo asintió

Al pasar los 30 minutos los dos salieron de sus habitaciones vestidos de negro y se dirigieron hacia la dirección, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta

-pasen- se oyó desde adentro de la habitación

-hola tío- saludo Mikan con un tono de voz triste

-oh eres tu Mikan- dijo Kazumi

-te queríamos pedir permiso para..- empezó a hablar la castaña pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

-se a lo que vienen, no es necesario que me lo digan y si les doy permiso para que salgan de la academia, pero con una condición- les dijo Kazumi mientras se paraba de su asiento

-¿cuál es?- pregunto Keita

-los tendrá que acompañar alguien que elija persona, él se asegurara que no les pase nada, vallan y pregúntele y después se podrán ir, esa es la única condición que les pongo- les comento

-está bien, nos retiramos *yendo hacia la salida* gracias tío- dijo Mikan volteándolo a ver y agradeciéndole

-no hay de que, a, y una cosa más Mikan, saluda a Yuka y a Izumi de mi parte- ella solo asintió y cerró la puerta

Al encontrar a persona le dijeron todo lo que había ocurrido y él les dijo que los acompañaría kuro neko y que los estaría esperando en la salida

Los dos cuando iban en camino pregunto Keita

-¿Quién es kuro neko?-

-ni idea, no me importa, seguramente es alguno con los que peleamos ayer- le respondió al parecer ninguno de los dos sabia quien esa ese tal kuro neko pero al legar se encontró con el que menos quería ver ese día

**NATSUME POV**

Me dijeron que tendría que acompañar a dos personas, pero porque yo, por lo que me contaron solo van a ir a visitar a sus padres, pero para mi sorpresa fue ver a Mikan y a Keita, que acaso son ellos a los que tengo que acompañar

-o eres tu- escuche a Keita hablar – ¿tú eres kuro neko verdad?

-ts- fue lo único que hice

Voltee a ver a Mikan pero vi como ella esquivo mi mirada rápidamente

-o con que no quiere darme la cara después de que nos besamos- me dije a mi mismo mentalmente pero eso no se va a quedar así, ella me va a decir porque acepto aquel beso

-vámonos Mikan- dijo el chico y ella solo asintió, entonces son ellos quienes van a ver a sus padres

Cuando salimos de la academia nos teletransportamos a un cementerio, pero que rayos estamos haciendo aquí

-¿que no era más fácil llegar al lugar de una sola vez?- les pregunte un poco enojado y es que porque no llegar rápidamente al lugar

-aquí es a dónde venimos idiota, ahora cállate y déjanos solos un momento- me contesto Keita

-pero me informaron que iban a visitar a sus padres- les dije, que rayos estamos haciendo en un maldito cementerio donde solo hay tumbas

-y que crees que estamos haciendo idiota- me volvió a decir

-vuélveme a llamar idiota otra vez y veras de lo que soy capaz- lo amenace mientras lo veía con ojos de odio

-Ja, como si pudieras con migo, yo soy más fuerte que persona tu no sirves ni siquiera para jugar- me respondió haciéndome enojar demasiado y cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo algo me paro

-CALLENSE- escuche gritar a Mikan mientras se acercaba a una tumba donde tenían grabados los nombres de Izumi y Yuka Yukihara

–y tu Keita párale, ten respeto ante tus padres- termino de decir mientras señalaba la tumba de alado, vi como Keita se acercaba a la tumba con un semblante triste

Acaso esa es la tumba de sus padres, acaso sus padres están muertos y porque el apellido Yukihara me sonaba familiar me preguntaba mentalmente, vi como los dos se abrazaban y empezaban a llorar, eso en mi interior me causo enojo no soportaba verlos juntos y más saber que los dos sentían algo por el otro, quería que se separaran pero entendía que estaban pasando por un momento triste por esa razón decidí dejarlos solos un momento y esconderme en un árbol cercano para observarlos

-tranquila todo estará bien ya se fue, no tienes por qué contener tus lagrimas- lo escuche mientras abrazaba más a Mikan

Sin que pasara mucho tiempo vi como Mikan empezaba a llorar al parecer los extrañaba mucho, pero porque siempre se hace la dura al tener tanto dolor dentro de ella, pero bueno no soy quien para criticarla si yo hago lo mismo que ella

-en verdad los extraño, Keita- escuche como le hablaba a él entre sollozos

-yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada más que vengarlos- vengarlos, eso quiere decir que alguien los asesino

-lo sé, por eso estamos en la academia, pero no entiendo por qué mi tío no me quiere dar la información- su tío, quien rayos es su tío, no entiendo muchas cosas, quienes son ellos

-el tendrá sus razones, por lo mientras hay que hablar con el - con quien van a hablar no lo entiendo

Vi como los dos se levantaban y se limpiaban las lágrimas mientras dejaban una rosa blanca en cada una de las tumbas

-levántate- escuche decir a Mikan y cuando termino de decir eso, del suelo apareció un espíritu vestido de negro

-que es lo que quieres ahora niña- escuche hablar al demonio

-que tienes para mi kazuo- exigió Mikan, pero quién es ese

-ten- vi cómo le entregaba unos papeles y luego desapareció

-no entiendo porque todavía no le comentas sobre esto a Mei, Ichiro, Haru y misaki- hablo Keita pero que rayos era ese poder

-es nuestro secreto Keita y yo sé que tú tampoco lo dirás- vi como el la abrazaba mientras asentía y la besaba

Al ver eso sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior, no soportaba la idea de que esos dos se amaban y aunque llevara solo un día en conocerla se me hacía tan familiar y creo que la amo

**FIN DEL POV**

Cuando se separaron del beso ambos voltearon hacia el árbol y la castaña dijo

-ya puedes salir de ahí, sabemos que estás ahí-

-entonces lo hiciste apropósito- le dijo el azabache algo molesto por la acción de la chica

-sí y espero que no digas nada de lo acabas de presenciar, porque si no juro que te mato- le contesto Mikan

-hmpt, vámonos supongo que ya acabaron- dijo Natsume dándose la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos lo alcanzaban y se teletransportaban a la academia

Al llegar Natsume se dirigió hacia su habitación al igual que Mikan y Keita, cundo llegaron entraron a su alcoba no sin antes que ambos castaños se despidieran

**MIKAN POV**

Hoy fue un día muy cansado solo quiero llegar a dormir, pero cuando entre me encontré con Natsume sentado en mi cama

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte fría

-quiero que me expliques que fue lo de hace un momento- me exigió, pero quien se cree para hablarme así

-no tengo nada que explicar, ahora lárgate de mí habitación- le respondí enojada

-entonces si no tienes nada que explicar, dime porque aceptaste mi beso ayer- eso me dejo petrificada simplemente no quería recordar eso

-te lo diré solo una vez, no siento nada por ti, al único al que amo es a Keita y espero que te quede más que claro que jamás habrá nada entre nosotros- le dije y sabia en mi interior que mentía, pero era por su bien no quería que recordara algo que le haría daño

No quería recordar mi pasado, por más que no quería pensar en eso, era imposible no pensar en esos momentos tan felices que pase junto a él, así es junto a…. Natsume

**Continuara**

Bueno ese es el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo pero espero que lo tenga lo más pronto posible

Kanna meiko: aquí está el capítulo y perdón por tardar en subirlo espero que te guste

Brisa: gracias y aquí te dejo el capítulo espero que te agrade

Alexapendragon: gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí te dejo el capitulo y perdón por tardar en subirlo, adiós


	7. capitulo 6: recuerdo

Holaaa sé que me quieren ahorcar, de verdad perdón por tardar pero en mi defensa la primera semana estuve enferma, la segunda tuve millones de trabajos en la escuela y la tercera semana viaje y ahí me tenían abriendo y escribiendo un renglón y lo volvía a cerrar porque me dolía la cabeza o de plano tenía que hacer varias cosas a la vez o teníamos que salir a algún lugar, pero para que vean que los quiero aquí les traigo el capítulo espero que les guste

Bueno ya a lo que están aquí a leer y no a escuchar mis escusas que sé que les vale una chingada pero bueno aquí esta

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece es de Tachibana Higuchi bueno comenzamos

**Capítulo 6: recuerdo**

-te lo diré solo una vez, no siento nada por ti, al único al que amo es a Keita y espero que te quede más que claro que jamás habrá nada entre nosotros- le dije y sabia en mi interior que mentía, pero era por su bien no quería que recordara algo que le haría daño

No quería recordar mi pasado, por más que no quería pensar en eso, era imposible no pensar en esos momentos tan felices que pase junto a él, así es junto a…. Natsume

**FIN DEL POV**

-está bien me largo- le respondió el azabache al mismo tiempo que desaparecía

En ese momento ella sintió que todo se hacía trizas necesitaba a alguien quien la apoyara y sabía bien a quien recurrir

**Flash back**

En lo más profundo de un bosque se encontraba un niño de 5 años detrás de su madre observando algo que desearía no estar presenciando

-muy bien, muy bien, ya estarás contenta Hikari- hablo un hombre alto con el cabello rojizo

-CALLATE!, CALLATE!- gritaba tapándose los oídos una mujer de aproximadamente 27 años de ojos verdes y castaño obscuro

-eso pasa por no quererme entregar al niño- volvió a decir el hombre

-QUE TE CALLES!- grito de nuevo apretando sus manos más fuerte a sus oídos –mi esposo no está muerto, mi esposo no está muerto- repetía para ella misma constantemente

-si lo está, ahora dame al niño ya no puedes evitar que me lo lleve- le ordeno observando al niño que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LO LLEVES, ANTES ME MATAS A MI, NO PERMITIRE QUE UTILIZES A MI HIJO PARA TUS TRABAJITOS- vocifero con odio, para que seguido lanzara una bola de fuego a su cara, pero el hombre lo esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo

-con que va a hacer así eh?- más que pregunta estaba afirmándolo

Ella solo le lanzo una mirada de odio que expresaba todo su dolor en ese momento

-Keita vete ahora mismo lo más lejos que puedas- ordeno la mujer al castaño

-pero mama…- empezó a decir entre sollozos

-nada de peros ahora vete *se arrodilla y lo abraza* pronto estaré de nuevo contigo te lo prometo- hablo ella aunque sabía que esa sería su ultima vez abrazándolo

-ahí pero que hermosa escena, pero si crees que lo dejare escapar tan fácilmente déjame decirte que te equivocas- dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a murmurar algo

La mujer rápidamente empezó a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo haciéndola caer al piso mientras el niño observaba aterrorizado la escena

-MAMAAA!- gritaba el pequeño mientras intentaba ayudarla

-no te la dejare tan fácil estúpido- dijo entre gemidos la mujer mientras incendiaba todo el lugar donde se encontraban –KEITA VETEE!- grito la mujer mientras toco al niño y empezó a desaparecer

-recuerda que siempre te amamos- termino de decir con su último aliento que le quedaba haciendo que Keita antes de desaparecer por completo visualizara el cuerpo sin vida de su madre y a al pelirrojo tratando de acabar con el fuego que lo rodeaba el cual le causaba algunas quemaduras

-MAMAAAA!- grito pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya se encontraba en un pueblo muy lejano a ese bosque sin nadie que lo escuchara

Pasaron 2 días y el pequeño se sentía solo y triste ya que al parecer había perdido todo por culpa de ese hombre y decidido por buscar venganza se levantó y su sonrisa que antes tenía todos los días cambio a una de odio

Pasaron 2 meses, aprendió a usar a la perfección sus alices y a pelear, se la pasaba día y noche buscando información sobre el hombre que había asesinado a sus padre hasta que una noche iba escapando de una organización y choco con una niña de su misma edad la cual traía una máscara puesta lo único que se podía observar eran sus ojos unos ojos color avellana donde se reflejaban un inmenso odio más que en los de el

-la eh encontrado- se escuchó desde lejos a un hombre

-rayos- dijeron los dos al unísono sorprendiéndose

-¿por qué te quejas si no es a ti a la que buscan?- le pregunto con tono hostil el castaño

-acaso estas sordo, dijeron LA eh encontrado, no LO eh encontrado estúpido- le contesto con tono de superioridad

-que lenguaje para ser una niña de solo 5 años- le reprocho el niño

-cállate, ahora no tengo tiempo de escuchar tonterías- le volvió a decir la pequeña al escuchar los arbustos moverse

-lo mismo digo- y ambos corrieron lo que no se dieron cuenta es que los dos se dirigieron hacia el mismo lado tratando de escapar, hasta que volvieron a chocar, pero ya ahbian perdido de vista a los perseguidores

-auch- se quejó la castaña

-¿porque me sigues?- le pregunto con molestia el pequeño

-ya quisieras tener esa suerte- le respondió la niña

-pues a mí no me gustan las niñas que son enojonas, feas, débiles y planas- le comento haciendo que la pequeña le lanzara una bola de agua seguido de una irada de pocos amigos

-¡¿pero qué rallos te pasa?!- le grito el castaño que apenas pudo esquivar el ataque

-para que veas que no soy débil como piensa- le dijo con orgullo

-Ja solo porque puedes lanzar chorritos de agua- se burló el pequeño –yo te ensañare lo que es ser poderoso- en ese momento quiso utilizar su Alice pero no pudo –¡¿pero que rayos me has hecho?!- grito aterrorizado

-si no mal me equivoco tú tienes los alices de fuego y de la muerte- le dijo sorprendiendo al chico

-¿cómo lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar aterrorizado

-porque con solo verte lo puedo saber *acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su pecho* y además estos son tus alices- le dijo enseñándole dos piedras una de color negra y otra de color rojo

-¿pero qué?- dijo aterrorizado –DEVUELVEMELAS- grito al ver que ella se las había incrustado

-no sé, tal vez me las quede para mí- le respondió dándose la vuelta –adiós- le dijo mientras se disponía a irse desapareciendo así de la vista del Cataño

-maldición- repetía el mientras caminaba solo por todo ese lugar buscando a la chica hasta que vio una pequeña fogata no muy lejos de ahí así que decidió acercarse y se sorprendió al ver a la misma niña que le había quitado sus alices

-devuélvemelos- exigió el, apareciendo enfrente de ella

-¡¿que no tienes otro lugar a donde ir que acaso tus padres no se preocupan por ti?!- le pregunto la niña, el solo escondió su rostro entre su flequillo y murmurara

-están muertos, fueron asesinados- haciendo que ella se sintiera mal

-ya veo y dime ¿porque te estaban persiguiendo?- le volvió a preguntar pero en un tono más amistoso, al mismo tiempo que el solo levantara el rostro

-porque busco al causante de sus muertes- volvió a susurrar pero lo suficiente mente alto para que ella escuchara – y a ti ¿Por qué te perseguían?- le pregunto pero ahora más fuerte

-por la misma razón que tu- le respondió pero ahora fue ella quien tenía la cabeza gacha

-mmmm- él no sabía que decir no podía creer que ella hubiera pasado lo mismo que el – ¿y cómo te llamas?- le pregunto el tratando de cambiar el tema

-no estoy obligada a responderte- le respondió con superioridad

-no pero al menos quisiera saber el nombre de la persona que me quito mis alices y hablando de eso ¿me los podrías devolver?- le volvió a decir el pequeño

-está bien, me llamo Mikan Azumi, no te lo pienso devolver y dime tú cómo te llamas- ordeno ella

-algo más patrona- comento con ironía – Keita me llamo Keita Haruno y devuélveme mis alices- se presento

-¿y para que los quieres?- le pregunto ella

-no estoy obligado a responderte- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de ella hace un momento

-entonces quieres vengarte del tipo que mato a tus padres eh- le comento ella

-co.. Como lo sabes!- le exigió una respuesta el

-te acabo de leer la mente- le respondió ella

-¿oye cuantos alices tienes?- le pregunto ya que estaba sorprendido de que cada vez que la veía mostraba uno nuevo

-no te importa- le respondió ella –y dime que tanto sabes del que asesino a tus padres

-la verdad es que no sé nada- empezó a hablar –solo se su apariencia y que pertenece a una organización pero no se cual- en ese momento pensó en la apariencia y Mikan leyó su mente encontrándose con el mismo hombre que asesinó a sus padres

-él es..- susurro para ella misma pero aun así se escucho

-deja de leer mi mente, ¿sabes quién es?- le pidió el niño

-él es el mismo que asesino a mis padres- le respondió muy sorprendida

-no puede ser, oye y que tal si trabajamos juntos tú lo buscas, yo lo busco, no crees que lo encontraremos más rápido- le comento el con un foquito en la cabeza

-con una persona tan débil como tú, ni loca-

-pero no soy débil es solo que tú me has quitado mis alices y ya devuélvemelos- le pidió con un puchero

-ya lo hice, es solo que eres tan tonto como para darte cuenta- empezó a hablar –está bien te daré una oportunidad si logras hacerme un solo rasguño, te aceptare a y no usare cualquier Alice contra ti-

-bueno ¿comenzamos?- le pregunto con tono de seguridad

-Está bien- hablo y seguido comenzaron a pelear

El lanzaba bolas de fuego, pero ella fácilmente los esquivaba hasta que el incendio todo lo que los rodeaba y en un golpe sorpresa la golpeo en la espalda con una patada haciéndola caer

-jajaja te gane hora trabajaremos juntos- se burló de ella

-está bien, una promesa es una promesa- dijo ella en tono de resignación

-pero una cosa más prométeme que siempre me dirás la verdad pase lo que pase y confiaras en mi- le pidió el cambiando su semblante de burla a uno serio

Ella lo pensó por un buen rato hasta que leyó en su mente que no tenía malas intenciones y acepto

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Toc toc toc se escuchó la puerta de la habitación

-pasa está abierto- gritaron desde adentro ella solo entro y se dirigió a la habitación

-tranquila todo estará bien- dijo el mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a ella para abrazarla

-gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir

-sabes que estaba recordando hace un momento- le comento tratando de alegrarla

-que?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad la chica

-cuando nos conocimos- le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro el castaño

-todavía me acuerdo que no te dije cuántos alices tenía hasta un mes después de conocerte y tú me pusiste una trampa para decírtelos- recordó ella con una sonrisa

-lo sé – le contesto abrazándola más fuerte –vamos a dormir- le recomendó el para después acostarse y descansar de ese día tan largo

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno ese fue el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente perdón por el retraso

Adiós dejen reviews


	8. Capítulo7:trato y una gran mal entendido

Holaaaa como los quiero tanto les subo el capitulo que iba subir hasta el sábado, me alegro saber que todavía lo leían, gracias por los reviews y los mensajes en mi correo

Les voy a pedir un favor al final así que por favor lean y me contestan lo que les gustaría

Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi autoría

**Capítulo 7: trato y una gran mal entendido**

-lo sé – le contesto abrazándola más fuerte –vamos a dormir- le recomendó el para después acostarse y descansar de ese día tan largo

**A la mañana siguiente**

-¿Mikan que hora es?- pregunto el chico estirándose para despertar completamente

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la castaña

En ese momento voltea hacia el reloj y ve la hora 6:50, menos mal que….

-QUEEEEEE, MIKAN LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO- grito levantándose de la cama de un brinco empujando las sabanas hacia el suelo, que de paso se llevaron a Mikan

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto la chica tallándose los ojos para despertar cubriéndose con las cobijas

-COMO QUE QUE PASA, YA VISTE LA HORA QUE ES?- volvió a gritar señalando el reloj mientras se empezaba a quitar los pantalones de piyama que traía puestos

-son las 6:52, ¿que tiene?- pregunto con varios símbolos de interrogación en su cabeza

-¡MIKAN LAS CLASES EMPIZAN A LAS 7:00!- grito exasperado por la ignorancia de la castaña

-oooo cierto, tienes mucha razón- contesto la chica poniendo su mano en la barbilla pensando en lo ocurrido

-querida Mikan, te importaría- empezó a hablar calmadamente y con un tono de voz duce pero irónico -¡QUITARTE DE MI UNIFORME!, Y VISTATE QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE-termino de hablar con gritos al ver que solo faltaban 3 minutos para que iniciaran las cases

-¿y con qué clase iniciamos hoy?- pregunto al parecer todavía estaba dormida

-INICIAMOS CON EL VIEJO ESE REGAÑON DE CABELLO CASTAÑO Y OJOS AZULES, EL QUE SIEMPRE TRAE UNA RANA EN EL HOMBRO- le volvió a decir al ver que no entendía

-¡PERO QUE HAGO AQUÍ, ME VOY A VESTIR ESE PROFESOR PARECE QUE ME ODIA SIEMPRE ME LLAMA LA ATENCION!- grito alterada al recordar al profesor

Al pasar 7 minutos los dos estaban afuera de su habitación

-uniforme, listo… cabello, listo…. Dientes lavados, listos… libros, listo…..pero siento que algo se me olvida- decía la castaña contando con sus dedos

-Mikan ya lo recordaras luego ahora vámonos que ya vamos tarde 4 minutos- y de esa manera ambos se teletransportaron al salón quedando en medio de la clase

Al llegar todos los observaron por su manera de entrar

-eh?, donde esta Jinno- pregunto Keita

-tienen suerte, Jinno aviso que faltaría hoy así que tenemos hora libre- hablo misaki la cual se acercó junto a ellos como los otros

-mm ya veo menos mal, pero ¿¡porque todos nos están viendo, con corazones en los ojos!?-volvió a preguntar el Cataño

Los 4 solo los señalaron a ambos, haciendo que los dos voltearan y se encontraran con la mano de Keita en la cintura de Mikan, rápidamente ambos se soltaron sonrojados por lo sucedido

-¡y porque no nos despertaron si vieron que no estábamos!- grito Mikan olvidando lo ocurrido

-pues porque se veían tan felices abrazados durmiendo juntos que no quisimos despertarlo- dijo Ichiro en tono infantil pero rápidamente le taparon la boca Mei y Haru

-cállate- le susurraron ambos con miradas amenazadoras

-pero porque si es la verdad y es más hasta hicieron eso- volvió a hablar Ichiro recibiendo una patada por parte de Mei la cual se encontraba sonrojada

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO HICIMOS!- gritaron ambos al unísono mas rojos que un semáforo

-no lo nieguen los vimos desnudos en la cama- hablo misaki la cual raramente se encontraba seria

-¡QUE NO FUE ASI!- volvieron a gritar ambos al mismo tiempo

**Flash back**

-Oye Keita hace demasiado calor- dijo Mikan entre sueños

-cállate- le respondió de la misma manera dándole la espalda a la castaña

-está bien * quitándose su blusa y quedando desnuda de la parte de arriba* no vayas a voltear- dijo volteándose y tapándose con las sabanas para luego volver a dormir

-sí, si lo que digas- respondió sin enterarse de lo que sucedía

(N/A: Debo aclarar que en el momento en el que despertaron Mikan jamás se quitó la sabana, por tanto Keita no vio más que la espalda desnuda de Mikan)

**Fin del flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- explico Mikan recordando lo que realmente sucedió

-aja y yo soy un estúpido- dijo en tono irónico y un poco infantil Ichiro

-pues para eso te falta poco- pensaron los 5 al mismo tiempo

-pero eso no cambia el hecho de que los encontráramos abrazados desnudos- ahora fue Haru quien hablo con un poco de sonrojo

-claro que sí, ambos estábamos dormidos no controlábamos nuestros movimientos- se defendió Keita, pero era una gran mentira, él sabía perfectamente como estaban los dos en el instante que se abrazaron, pero prefirió quedarse callado

-aja- contestaron todos al unísono

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos prestaran atención para saber quién fue, encontrándose con un azabache que el cual con solo mirarlo se sabía que no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos

-Ruka ni te atrevas a seguirme- le advirtió a un chico rubio de ojos azules, para luego desaparecer de la vista d todos

-y a este que rayos le pasa- dijo Keita con el ceño fruncido

-ni idea- le contesto Haru

Rin…. Rin…. Rin… sonó el teléfono de Mikan

-Qué pasa?- pregunto al contestar

-aja, si yo les aviso, ahora vamos, adiós- siguió hablando con fastidio para después colgar

-¿quién era miki?- pregunto Mei

-era persona dice que quiere que vallamos con el ahora mismo con ropa negra y la máscara que nos entregó- contesto con un tono de enojo

-seguramente es una maldita misión- hablo Keita con desagrado

-puede ser, vamos-ordeno Mikan para luego salir del lugar junto con los otros

Todos se dirigieron a su habitación a cambiarse y al salir Mikan llevaba una blusa que le llegaba hasta el ombligo de tirantes con pliegos, un short pegado hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas hasta el talón, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con el fleco de lado

Misaki una playera polo con unos pantalones pegados y unos converse, ella llevaba el pelo suelto con el fleco de lado

Mei traía puestas unas mayas con unas botas y una playera de manga larga, el cabello lo llevaba en media coleta y el flequillo hacia el lado

Haru traía un pantalón negro pegado y una playera sin mangas con unos converse

Ichiro traía unos short hasta más debajo de la rodilla y una playera sin mangas al igual que Haru, con unos vans

Y Keita traía un pantalón un poco pegado pero suelto y una camisa negra con llamas en la parte de las mangas

Todos se tomaron de las manos para luego teletransportarse al lugar indicado

-se tardaron demasiado pero bueno se las pasare por esta vez- se quejó persona –salgan- volvió a hablar y salieron tres personas de un árbol vestidos de negro

-bien hoy trabajaran con kaze samui (viento frio, Hayate), Kage Obusukyura (sombra obscura, trsubasa) y kuro neko (gato negro, natsume) - dijo persona señalando a los recién aparecidos –irán a una organización de la AAO y robaran unos archivos que nos robaron a nosotros ¿entendido?- volteo a ver a todos

-no quiero *dando media vuelta* y no iré- termino de hablar dispuesta a irse

-claro que vas a ir, es una orden de tu tío y además yo..- dijo persona pero fue interrumpido

- me da lo mismo que lo haya ordenado mi tío, no pienso ir, y tú, tu que puedes hacer contra mí, yo puedo matarte en cualquier momento que lo desee y ya no tengo a nadie que me importe para que me manipules- dijo de espaldas

-tal vez no tengas a nadie querido para poder manipularte, pero yo tengo información sobre quien acabo con ellos que tú no poses o mejor dicho que tu querido tío no te ha querido dar- le comento con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro

-*volteando hacia el* y es que acaso ¿tú me la darás?- le pregunto de la misma manera que el

-a mí la verdad me da lo mismo lo que le pueda suceder a esas personas, hagamos un trato- le sugirió

-te escucho- le contesto Mikan frunciendo el ceño

-por cada misión que hagas te doy un poco de información, ¿te parece?- le pregunto con la misma sonrisa cínica de antes

Ella lo pensó por un buen rato dejando a sus amigos con cara de nerviosismo y los otros tres no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

-trato hecho, dame las instrucciones y tendrás tus malditos papeles en una hora, pero una cosa más en esta misión quiero ir sola- le pidió la castaña al hombre

-por mi está bien- le respondió persona

-yo iré- se escuchó a alguien

-Keita que parte de quiero ir sola no entendiste-

-no me importa lo que hayas dicho, esa información también me concierne recuerda lo que me prometiste cuando éramos niños, me dijiste que todo la información que tuviéramos seria para los dos, al fin y al cabo lo que nos unió fue el deseo de querer vengar a nuestros padres- le respondió con el ceño fruncido, dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir

-está bien, vamos- persona les entrego los informes sobre la AAO para después marcharse del lugar

-misaki, ven- pidió Mikan antes de irse

-¿qué pasa miki?- le pregunto la peli azul

-quiero que le entregues esto a Hotaru *entregándole un papel doblado* y que nadie lo lea por favor- pidió la castaña

-¿y por qué yo?- le volvió a preguntar

-porque tú eres la única que sabes sobre lo que alguna vez paso con Natsume antes de que tuviera que borrarle la memoria- le contesto mostrándole una sonrisa

-no entiendo porque todavía te preocupas por el si tienes a alguien que te valora en este momento mucho- le comento señalando a cierto castaño de ojos verdes

-lo sé y lo pienso valorar por toda mi vida, porque la verdad es que yo amo a Keita mucho más de lo que ame a Natsume- dijo volteándolo a verlo con una sonrisa de ternura

-está bien, a y regresa con cuidado- le pidió para luego abrazarla

-tranquila estaré bien- le dijo aceptando el abrazo

-vámonos- dijo Mikan corriendo para colgarse del brazo de Keita

-¿Mikan porque siempre haces eso?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos

-porque te amo- dijo para luego besarlo y Keita quedara con los ojos como platos pero luego el convirtió el beso en uno más apasionado

-ya lárguense, que no ven que hay niños presentes- les grito Haru señalando a Ichiro y Mei

*rompiendo el beso* -adiós- se despidieron ambos

-cuídense- susurraron todos menos Hayate que estaba distraído con una piedra, tsubasa que no tenía por qué decirlo y Natsume que se encontraba furioso por lo que acababa de presenciar

**Continuara**

Bueno eso fue todo el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews

A el favor que les iba a pedir es el siguiente: quiero que me digan una canción que les gustaría que apareciera en la historia ya que en dentro de dos capítulos quiero poner una, pero la cantara Mikan, pero quiero que sea algo triste o algo que no tenga un tono alegre gracias

El lunes pienso subir el siguiente capítulo, pero les dejare 2 porque no voy estar por 1 semana y al lugar donde me voy no hay internet así que no podre subir capítulos

Alexapendragon: gracias y que bueno que te guste, y con tu pregunta no Natsume no recuerda a mikan

Kanna Meiko: sé que me querrán matar pero ahí está el capítulo y espero que les guste pd: no me maten soy muy joven para morir aun :3

alejandra Vargas: gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y ahí está el otro capítulo espero que también te guste


	9. capitulo 8: ¿me borraron la memoria?

Holaaaa otra vez espero que no maten por la tardanza pero *pensando una buena mentira* naaa no es cierto la verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa más que la flojera cuando decía que lo iba a hacer me daba una gran y horrenda flojerota que me quitaba el ánimo, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo antes de abandonarlos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, porque como ya les había dicho me voy a un pueblo donde no hay internet (voy a sufrir demasiado esos días TT_TT) pero ni modo así es la vida, regreso en dos semanas a mi casa y el lunes voy a estar en México hasta el viernes pero como vamos a estar todo los días afuera dudo mucho que pueda escribir

Bueno comenzamos Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia es mia

**Capítulo 8: ¿me borraron la memoria?**

**NATSUME POV**

-te lo diré solo una vez, no siento nada por ti, al único al que amo es a Keita y espero que te quede más que claro que jamás habrá nada entre nosotros- me dijo Mikan

-está bien me largo- le respondí y desaparecí del lugar teletransportandome a mi habitación

Cuando llegue empecé a aventar todo lo que había a mi paso, no entiendo porque me pongo así por una chica a la que apenas conozco

-¡PORQUE, QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!- grite al mismo tiempo que incendie lo que había alrededor de mí

-hace mucho que no me ponía así- susurre para mí mismo mientras apagaba las llamas que había creado y me tire al suelo recargado en la pared, de la nada apareció una imagen en mi cabeza –Aoi, pronto te encontrare- dije para después quedarme dormido en el suelo

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 5:00 todavía quedaban 2 horas para que iniciaran las clases, la verdad no quería levantarme, me dolía la espalda por haberme dormido en el piso, pero decidí pararme, darme un baño de 30 minutos y vestirme, cuando salí de mi habitación eran las 6:00, tenía 1 hora más antes de que iniciaran las clases, pensé en irme a mi árbol Sakura pero cuando llegue me encontré con Ruka

-¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte serio aunque tenía un poco de curiosidad, rara vez el venía a este lugar solo

-solo estaba pensando- me respondió volteando a ver hacia el cielo

-¿en qué?- le volví a preguntar, me está a empezando a preocupar aunque no se lo demuestre lo aprecio demasiado, ya que él es al único que conozco desde antes de entrar a esta maldita academia y aparte de que es el único que siempre me apoya cuando tengo problemas y en el fondo de mi lo aprecio demasiado y por esa razón casi nunca le cuento nada ya que tengo muy presente que se preocupara demasiado hasta el punto de querer involucrarse en algo que le traerá problemas

-estoy pensando en los nuevos y en la chica que se llama Yukihara ese apellido me resulta conocido pero no sé de donde lo eh escuchado- me contesto volteándome a ver a los ojos

-así que tú también-le dije pero más que para él era para mi

-¡¿tú también Natsume?!- me pregunto sorprendido

-sí, pero no estoy muy seguro el porqué, pero ahora que tú dices que se te hace conocida me intriga más el saber de dónde- y era la verdad, cada vez que pienso en ella me viene un horrible dolor de cabeza

-ya veo, bueno vámonos que quedan solo 20 minutos para que inicien las clases y hoy empezamos con Jinno-sensei y él es el único que sabe de las misiones pero no le importa el ponerte controladores- me recordó, por eso odio a ese profesor, si fuera por mí ya lo hubiera quemado junto con este estúpido lugar

-ts- fue lo único que dije para darme la vuelta y que Ruka llegara a mi lado rápidamente para después dirigirnos hacia el salón

Cuando llegamos unos estaban durmiendo, otros jugando con su Alice, nosotros dos nos dirigimos a nuestro asiento pero no vi a Mikan en el salón pero si estaban 4 de sus amiguitos platicando, en ese momento se abrió la puerta revelando al anciano con su rana

-siéntense ahora mismo- ordeno el viejo y vi como todos se sentaron rápidamente

-bueno hoy estaré revisando un asunto de la academia, por eso hoy tienen clase libre- nos dijo par que terminando de hablar saliera por el mismo lugar por donde entro

En ese momento en medio del salón aparecieron Mikan y el estúpido ese que la ama y debo decir que me enfureció ver la mano del idiota ese en la cintura de ella

-eh?, donde esta Jinno- escuche que pregunto el idiota

-tienen suerte, Jinno aviso que faltaría hoy así que tenemos hora libre- observe como su amiga de cabello azul se acercaba a ellos junto con los otros 3

-mm ya veo menos mal, pero ¿¡porque todos nos están viendo, con corazones en los ojos!?-volvió a preguntar el

Los 4 solo señalaron a los 2, haciendo que la baka y ese voltearan a verse y cuando observaron en qué posición estaban se soltaron sonrojados

-¡y porque no nos despertaron si vieron que no estábamos!- escuche gritar a Mikan

-pues porque se veían tan felices abrazados durmiendo juntos que no quisimos despertarlo- dijo el chico que siempre actúa como un niño pequeño

-Como que estaban durmiendo juntos- pensé conteniendo mi ira y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y vi como el de cabello plateado y la novia del infantil le tapaban la boca y le susurraban algo al oído

-pero porque si es la verdad y es más hasta hicieron eso- volvió a hablar el chico recibiendo una patada por parte de su novia la cual se encontraba sonrojada

-QUE ACABA DE DECIR- grite dentro de mí, y luego voltee a ver a Ruka que se encontraba al igual que todo el salón rojo como semáforo

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO HICIMOS!- escuche gritar a Mikan y Keita

-no lo nieguen los vimos desnudos en la cama- al escuchar eso en verdad hice un gran esfuerzo para calmarme

-¡QUE NO FUE ASI!- volvieron a gritar ambos al mismo tiempo

En ese momento Mikan empezó a explicar todo lo que paso, pero me enfureció mas el saber que habían dormido en la misma cama, ella se había quitado toda la ropa enfrente de él y aparte que todavía estando desnuda lo haya abrazado esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la salida no sin antes decirle a Ruka que no me siguiera al ver que le intentaba seguirme

Cuando salí del salón me tele transporte a MI árbol, no quería ser molestado por nadie

-PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE,-gritaba a todo lo que podía mientras golpeaba el árbol

-porque me pongo así si es una desconocida para mí- me preguntaba mentalmente al mismo tiempo que me tiraba al piso boca arriba

-ella misma lo dijo, no hay ni habrá nada entre nosotros, pero porque me duele pensar en eso- decía mientras me tapaba el rostro con el brazo –porque siento que la conozco de algún lugar, porque no puedo recordar- susurraba para mí, de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, y al ver de quien era el mensaje lo avente lo más lejos que pude de mi

-no te servirá de nada aventarlo, porque para tu mala suerte aquí estoy- escuche al maldito de persona bajar de un árbol

-hmpt- fue lo único que le conteste

-no entiendo porque te pones así por una chica a la que acabas de conocer- empezó a hablar -bueno aunque eso no es completamente cierto- termino de decir llamando completamente mi atención

-de que hablas- le dije de manera seria no entiendo a qué se refiere este maldito

-¿no se te hace conocido el apellido Yukihara?- me pregunto con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro

-¿qué tiene que ver eso contigo?- le pregunte yo, me está ocultando algo y quiero saber que es ahora mismo

-pues veamos, que yo se la razón del porque se te hace tan conocido el apellido- me volvió a decir con esa maldita mirada que tanto detesto –pero no soy quien para decirte algo que tu no recuerde- siguió diciendo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí –pero si tu cumples con lo que te ordene tal vez pueda ayudarte a recordar, no lo crees MI-KAN - pronuncio lentamente, al terminar de hablar una imagen de 4 niños pequeños cruzo por mi mente

-ts- me queje esa imagen me causo una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza

-bueno, tu misión es la siguiente, acompañaras a los nuevos junto con otros dos a una organización de la AAO para recuperar información que nos han robado, y ahora ve a recoger tu teléfono que si lo pierdes no te darán otro y seré yo quien te tenga que avisar personalmente sobre todas tus misiones- me dijo dispuesto a irse

-persona- le grite lo más fuerte que pude mientras él me volteaba a ver –iré, pero dime como es que sabes todo lo que me has dicho- le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos

-tal vez te lo diga cuando vuelvas de tu misión, a ven al bosque del norte cuando te hayas cambiado- escuche que me dijo y luego despareció de mi vista

Recogí mi teléfono y me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme, cuando salí llevaba puestos unos jeans de color negro con una camisa de botones sin abrochar del mismo color que el pantalón

Me dirigí al bosque y me encontré con sombras y el idiota de Hayate

-no me digas que con ustedes voy a trabajar- escuche al idiota de Hayate quejarse

-pues fíjate que yo solo podría hacer la misión- ahora fue el otro idiota el que hablo en ese momento apareció persona

-veo que se llevan de maravilla- comento haciendo que los 3 lo miráramos con desprecio

-salgan cuando les de la señal- dijo y se pasó en frente del árbol

-salgan- escuche que os ordeno y en el momento de salir me encontré con las personas que menos quería ver en esos momentos, solo vi como el desgraciado de persona me volteaba a ver con su maldita sonrisa cínica

En ese momento les explico a Mikan y a sus amiguitos que misión haríamos y les dijo nuestro nombre clave, pero tardo más en explicar todo eso en que la baka se negara y estuviera a punto de largarse

-claro que vas a ir, es una orden de tu tío y además yo..- escuche a persona empezar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la misma que se nego

- me da lo mismo que lo haya ordenado mi tío, no pienso ir, y tú, tu que puedes hacer contra mí, yo puedo matarte en cualquier momento que lo desee y ya no tengo a nadie que me importe para que me manipules- dijo de espaldas, era la primera persona que escuchaba que le hablaba de esa forma a persona, ahora era yo quien lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa burlona

-tal vez no tengas a nadie querido para poder manipularte, pero yo tengo información sobre quien acabo con ellos que tú no poses o mejor dicho que tu querido tío no te ha querido dar- le comento con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, pero se notaba que estaba furioso por la forma en como le hablo y de qué tipo de información habla y ahora una pregunta más rondaba mi mente ¿Quién rayos es su tío?

-*volteando hacia el* y es que acaso ¿tú me la darás?- le pregunto de la misma manera que él, ahora que lo pienso es el mismo método que utilizo hace un momento conmigo, ese maldito de persona no le basta conmigo

-a mí la verdad me da lo mismo lo que le pueda suceder a esas personas, hagamos un trato- le sugirió- si es lo mismo que me propuso

-te escucho- le contesto Mikan frunciendo el ceño

-Ja acaba de caer en la trampa- fue lo único que pensé en ese momento

-por cada misión que hagas te doy un poco de información, ¿te parece?- le pregunto con la misma sonrisa cínica de antes, este en verdad es un bastardo

Vi como Mikan lo pensó por un buen rato pero al final accedió, lo que me sorprendió fue que pidió hacer la misión ella sola pero al parecer al final la acompañaría el bastardo de Keita

Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse yo me dirigí hacia persona y le dije

-dime ahora como es que sabes lo que antes me dijiste- le pedí con el ceño fruncido el solo me señalo hacia atrás y pude ver algo que en el fondo me enfureció demasiado al ver que MI Mikan besaba a Keita y cuando estaba a punto de quemarlos persona me hizo voltearlo a ver y me dijo

-hoy solo te diré que no puedes recordar ese apellido porque esa persona- me dijo mientras señalaba a Mikan que se estaba despidiendo –te borro la memoria antes de que entraras a esta academia- fue lo único que dijo, pero cuando reaccione Mikan ya había desaparecido al igual que el bastardo de persona

**Continuara**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como ya dije no sé cuándo subiré el próximo

Alexapendragon: qué bueno que te haya gustado, me alegro, y aquí te dejo el capitulo

True Thinker: gracias por la sugerencia de la canción y espero que te guste el capitulo

Kanna Meiko: agradezco que no me maten, pero dudo mucho que sobreviva esta semana sin internet, les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste bye bye

Guest:lo primero que me dices y es lo primero que hago, perdón por tardarme nuevamente y seguramente lo seguiré haciendo y no te preocupes que Natsume ya casi recordara a Mikan o no? Muajajaja tal vez hare que jamás la recuerde naaa no si la recordara y gracias por la sugerencia de la canción me gusto y tal vez la use y espero que te guste el capitulo

Camy: me alegro que te guste y si Natsume es un celoso jajaja pero así lo amo y aquí te dejo el capítulo espero que te guste

alejandra Vargas: que bueno que te guste y no lo sé tal vez deje a Mikan con Keita o no? No lo sé aun muajajaja (de echo si lo sé pero no te diré :3) yo también concuerdo con que Keita es un amor bueno aquí te dejo el capítulo y espero que te guste

mi correo esta en mi perfil por si me quieren mandar algún mensaje sobre alguna duda yo con mucho gusto se los contestare, y que no les de pena, porque me acaban de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que desde hace mucho me lo querían mandar pero por pena no lo hacían así que CON TODA LA CONFIANZA DEL MUNDO ME PUEDEN CONTAR LO QUE SEA YA SEA DE LA HISTORIA O SIMPLEMENTE QUIEREN ALGUN CONSEJO SOBRE ALGO PORQUE APARTE DE INTENTO DE ESCRITORA, SOY BUENA CONSEJERA (o eso es lo que me han dicho) BUENO BYE BYE DEJEN REVIEWS


	10. Capitulo 9: los chicos modelos de la AAO

Hola otra vez al fin llegue a mi adorada casa TT_TT muchos viajes en auto para mí jajaja y como sé que a lo que vienen es a escuchar sobre mi "emocionante vida" (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬) hablare y hablare y hoy no habrá capitulo les parece jajajaja no se crean (si quiere leer sobre mi viaje lean lo del final)

Comenzamos con el capítulo que es a lo que realmente vienen, Gakuen Alice ni sus maravillosos personajes son míos (ojala lo fueran TT^TT) pero la historia es mía por esa razón no se atrevan a copiarla ¬¬

**Capitulo 9°: los chicos modelos de la AAO **

-vámonos- dijo Mikan corriendo para colgarse del brazo de Keita

-¿Mikan porque siempre haces eso?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos

-porque te amo- dijo para luego besarlo y Keita quedara con los ojos como platos pero luego el convirtió el beso en uno más apasionado

-ya lárguense, que no ven que hay niños presentes- les grito Haru señalando a Ichiro y Mei

*rompiendo el beso* -adiós- se despidieron ambos

-cuídense- susurraron todos menos Hayate que estaba distraído con una piedra, tsubasa que no tenía por qué decirlo y Natsume que se encontraba furioso por lo que acababa de presenciar y más por lo que le acababan de revelar

Cuando se teletransportaron llegaron a un bosque alejado de la ciudad, donde frente de ellos se encontraba un edificio de 7 pisos

-¿cómo entraremos?- pregunto Keita

-espera un segundo- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta ya que Mikan cerró los ojos y empezó a inspeccionar cada rincón del edificio en su mente

-en el primer piso solo hay 3 personas con alices nada especial, uno tiene el de agua, otro tiene el de succión de almas y el ultimo el de tornado- le informo mientras abría sus ojos –hay, aproximadamente 30 guardias por piso, nuestra información está en una habitación del séptimo piso , hay como unos 70 guardias cuidándola y conforme subamos de piso nos encontraremos con mas alices sin importancia solo hay uno con el que tenemos que tener cuidado ya que tiene 2 y son el de la palabra y la imaginación él se encuentra a un lado de nuestros archivos- le termino de decir mientras lo veía a los ojos, el solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada poniéndose sus mascaras

Cuando pasaron las puertas se sorprendieron que miles de balas les fueron disparados creando una gran nube de humo a su alrededor

-pero que débiles- hablo Keita desde el humo

-yo no tenía paneado matar a nadie pero al parecer eso no se va a poder- ahora fue Mikan la que se escucho

Todos los guardias estaban sorprendidos que no tuvieran ningún solo rasguño pero al ver la barrera que los protegía entendieron quiénes eran

-¡ SON ALICES LLAMEN A LOS NUESTROS!- grito el que parecía el líder

Enfrente de ambos jóvenes aparecieron una chica y dos chicos los cuales ninguno de los tres eran feos al contrario parecían modelos

-oh así que estos son los mocosos que la academia mando para robar nuestros archivos *volteando a ver a los guardias* suban a proteger los papeles nosotros nos encargaremos- hablo uno de los hombres, traía puestos unos pantalones de color negros y una playera de rayas del mismo color, tenía el cabello verde obscuro desarreglado y no simulaba más 16 años, rápidamente todos a excepción de los 5 se quedaron solos en ese piso

-cállate - ordeno Keita al ver que no le quitaba la vista al cuerpo de Mikan

-como te atreves a hablarle a si a la persona que está apunto de matarte- fue la chica la que hablo, ella tenía el cabello rubio, traía puesto un pantalones de mezclilla entubados y una blusa que le quedaba más arriba del ombligo, ella tenía 15 años

-y tu como te atreves a alardear tanto de un poder tan débil que tienen los tres, rubia falsa- ahora fue Mikan la que hablo al saber cuáles alices poseían

-¿Cómo me dijiste chiquilla?- pregunto la chica con enojo al escuchar cómo le había dicho

-es que no me escuchaste, o es que aparte de rubia falsa eres sorda, pobre de ti, tener tu edad y ya tener problemas en el oído- contesto con burla nuestra castaña al ver la cara de enojo que tenía la chica

-ahora si me la pagas niñata- dijo furiosa a punto de lanzarse a Mikan, la cual ya estaba en poseer de pelea, pero unos brazos la detuvieron

-detente Nanae- le pedía el otro chico que los acompañaba, este tenía el cabello rojizo castaño y tenía puestos unos pantaloncillos cafés con una playera negra con rojo

-si suéltala, de todas maneras no podrá tocarme ni un solo pelo- seguía retándola Mikan

-SUELTAME DAICHI- le gritaba al chico que la sostenía

-¡CALMATE YA NANAE!- ordeno el primero que había hablado

La nombrada contuvo sus ganas de lanzársele encima a la castaña y dijo –está bien*volteando a ver a Mikan* de una u otra forma vamos a matarlos no es así Taro -

-como si realmente pudieran hacer eso- Keita rodo los ojos

-*tronando los dedos* tengo una gran idea- dijo Mikan quitándose la mascara

-¡QUE HACES NIÑA, VUELVETE A PONER ESO!- la reprendió Keita al ver que la había tirado al suelo

-pero es muy incómoda y hace que me duela la cara- le contesto Mikan con un puchero

-¡QUE TE LA PONGAS!- le volvió a gritar el castaño

-no quiero- le seguía respondiendo ella

-¡PONTELA!- ordeno el con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-no, no, no y no- hacia como niña pequeña tirada en el suelo con lágrimas falsas

-¿cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a una hermosa dama como ella?- le pregunto el chico de cabello verde ayudando a Mikan a levantarse –es que acaso no eres hombre-

-está llorando falsamente es que no lo vez- le dijo con ironía, Nanae al ver que estaba ayudando al enemigo

-claro que no bruja- le dijo Mikan mientras fingía llorar más y le sacaba la lengua

-cállate Nanae yo me daría cuenta si estuviera fingiendo, pero esta carita de ángel no lastimaría a nadie ¿verdad que si linda?- le preguntaba a Mikan, mientras que ella ponía cara de perrito que nadie lo quiere

-claro, no lastimaría a nadie- dijo con ironía Keita acercándose a la rubia –ella tiene razón *señalando a Nanae* no la consueles esta solo fingiendo, porque no se quiere poner la máscara, en cambio esta señorita es toda una dama a comparación de la que tienes en brazos y aria lo que le pido- decía al mismo tiempo que él se quitaba la máscara y le besaba la mano a la rubia –mucho gusto conocerla madame-

Nanae estaba a punto de quitarle la mano cuando volteo y vio el rostro del castaño

-esto… mmm….oye…- tartamudeaba nerviosa por la acción que acababa de hacer el chico

-¿sí?- le pregunto amablemente

-es que yo…. Eto…- tartamudeaba demasiado, al parecer se había enamorado a primera vista del chico

-déjalo en paz- dijo Mikan separándola un poco-demasiado de el

-¿y quién eres tú para hablar por el?- le pregunto enfadada por lo que acababa de hacer

-pues yo soy su novia así que aléjate- le ordenó, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo demasiado

**Mientras tanto en la academia**

Un azabache se dirigía hacia su habitación al igual que todos los demás que al ver que no habría misión para ellos

-¿oye misaki que te entrego Miki antes de que se fuera?-le pregunto Mei a la nombrada haciendo que los otros le prestaran atencion

-esto *enseñándole un sobre*-le contesto sin importancia

-¿para quién?- Volvió a preguntar la pelinegra

-para Hotaru- dijo sin ánimos

-¿y qué dice?- le pregunto ahora Ichiro con curiosidad

-no lo sé- mintió, la verdad si sabía ya que la castaña le dijo sobre que trataba pero ellos no saben nada sobre su pasado

-¿y si la leemos?- pregunto Mei a todos

-por eso me la dio a mí, porque sabe que no se las daré ni la leeré yo- les contesto misaki mientras guardaba la carta en su pantalón

-mou- dijo Mei haciendo un puchero

-bueno me voy antes de que Mikan regrese- dijo y se teletransporto

Misaki llego al edificio de 3 estrellas y toco la habitación donde colgaba un letrero con el apellido Imai

-está abierto- fue lo único que le contestaron desde adentro y abrió la puerta

-¿qué es lo que quieres? Me estas interrumpiendo- le pregunto de mala gana

-es de Mikan me dijo que te lo entregara- le contesto de la misma manera que la azabache

-¿y porque no vino ella?- le pregunto aceptando la carta

-porque está en una misión- fue lo único que le dijo porque vio que Hotaru empezó a leer la carta

Cuando la empezó a leer puso una cara sorprendida y al momento de extenderla salieron 3 piedras de color verdes claros

-¿ya leíste la carta tú?- le pregunto a la peliazul

-no ella solo me dijo que te la entregara a ti- le respondió de manera seria

-léela- dijo mientras se la entregaba

**Carta:**

**Hotaru al final de la carta hay dos piedras alices del recuerdo la primera es para ti, la segunda es para Ruka Nogi y la tercera es para Natsume Hyuuga , seguramente te preguntaras para qué es la tuya, solo te diré que yo un poco antes de que los abandonara, te borre la memoria a ti, subaru está enterado de esto pero me prometió que no te diría nada hasta que yo decidiera que era tiempo de regresártela, tu conocías a Natsume y a Ruka antes de que entraras a la academia ya que nosotros cuatro tuvimos una relación de amistad muy fuerte antes de que a los tres los llevaran a la escuela, la única diferencia es que tu si me recuerdas, pero ellos dos no recuerdan nada, misaki sabe sobre todo aquello ya que a ella es a la única que le eh contado todo esto por eso quiero que ella te inserte una de estas piedra para que puedas recordar todo y también les pido que le entreguen esta carta a Natsume y a Ruka y al igual que tú que les inserten estas piedras para que los tres puedan recordar y cuando vuelva quisiera hablar con ustedes tres, para aclarar todo este asunto**

**Fin de la carta**

Cuando termino de leer la carta misaki se sorprendió ya que ella no estaba enterada de que ella sería la encargada de insertarles las piedras

-vamos- le ordeno la pelinegra sin voltearla a ver –ese maldito de subaru me las pagara muy caro por no haberme dicho nada- susurro para ella misma

**En la AAO**

**-**es mío- jalo a Keita de su lado Mikan

-que no es mío- fue jalado hacia el lado contrario por Nanae

-cálmense- insistía Daichi al ver que no paraban de pelearse

-¿Keita-sama verdad que me prefiere a mí?- pregunto la rubia mientras se colgaba del brazo del castaño

-claro que no, me prefiere a mí- contesto Mikan por el chico

-pero Mikan-sama no te pelees por un tipo como ese- le pedía Taro mientras señalaba con asco a Keita

-que dijiste débil- le reto nuestro castaño mientras seguía siendo jalado por ambas chicas

-lo que oíste- le contesto con aires de grandeza el peliverde

-YA CALMENSE TODOS- grito Ichiro, ya que habían acabado con la paciencia del pelirrojo

-no te estreses Daichi- le pidió Mikan mientras lo abrazaba, dejándolo demasiado sonrojado

Y así siguieron por otro rato más, Mikan peleando con Nanae por Keita, Keita peleando con Taro por Mikan y Daichi observando en silencio a la castaña

Mikan en ese momento se había olvidado de los problemas que tendría cuando regresara a la academia

**Continuara**

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, en el siguiente Natsume (como muchos me lo han pedido) recordara a Mikan, ¿y ella que les dirá a los tres? ¿Por qué les borro la memoria? ¿Se enojaran con ella? ¿Aceptaran su decisión?

Bueno espero que les gustara y en verdad quería subir el capítulo desde antes pero como saben me fui de viaje a un pueblo donde no hay internet, con decirles que ahí las personas a las 8 de la noche ya están todos dormidos para poderse levantar a la de la madrugada para sacar a sus borregos y así por un poco más de 1 semana

Después viaje a la ciudad de México y cuando llegue a la casa de mi tía lo primero que hice fue ir a poner la clave para el internet pero literalmente esa semana también estuve sin internet ya que estuve saliendo a ver vestidos de VX años todos los días, (porque para que me guste a mí un vestido está muy difícil ¬¬) y apenas ayer llegue a mi casa pero llegue en la noche y como en los dos viajes fueron en carros y cada uno era d horas ya imaginaran como llegue (no soporto viajar ni 5 minutos en auto, porque me da vértigo extremo) quienes hayan visto Fairy Tail con decirles que soy igual que natsu solo pongo un pie en cualquier vehículo y mi alma se sale de mi cuerpo (hasta con pensarlo me estoy vomitando en mi cama) jajaja

Y ahora a responder hermosos reviews

Kana meiko: jajaja espero que lo hayan soportado pero ya eh vuelto, como un zombi por no tener internet todo este tiempo, pero aun así subo el capítulo pd: no me podrán amenazar más ya que ya estoy muerta

Guest: gracias por comprender porque luego los abandono, pero jamás los olvido y ya en el siguiente capítulo ¡Natsume recuerda a Mikan! Y gracias por desearme buen vaje

alejandra Vargas: a si este el url: . y claro solo mándame un inbox y escribimos juntas :D

Bueno adiós subiré el capítulo lo más rápido posible ya que mañana entro a la escuela y ya saben tarea trabajos etc. Me pregunto qué prensaba el que invento la escuela si es una tortura

bye


End file.
